


The Haunting of Dream Valley

by Debb11121



Series: The Balance of Magic [1]
Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony (Cartoon 1984-1989), My Little Pony Tales (Cartoon 1992)
Genre: Creepy, Drama, Gen, Horror, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Psychological Horror, everyone thinks I'm crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 27,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debb11121/pseuds/Debb11121
Summary: When a mysterious pony arrives in the middle of the night at Paradise Estate, Sparkler welcomes her in and tries to make her feel at home.  There is something not right about her, however, and both Sparkler and her friend Dazzleglow, can feel it.  Just who is this pony? Where has she come from? And why do all the plants and fruit suddenly die or freeze in her presence?
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship
Series: The Balance of Magic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996135
Comments: 9
Kudos: 3





	1. Arrival

Author's Note: So this idea bit me and has not let go since I got the Basic Fun Stranger Things/My Little Pony crossover toy. The characters are from both the 80s cartoon, while Dazzleglow is briefly shown in My Little Pony Tales. She appears as a winged unicorn, though her toy has her simply as a unicorn. "Pearly", as I've chosen to name her, is based, in looks at least, to the Mail Order Pearlized set of baby ponies. The other Baby Moondancer referred to is the Mexican variant (with longer her that is a different colour). I have tried to keep in line with the style of writing from the 80s annuals and story books, while adding my own style to it as well.

Constructive criticism is very much appreciated :)

**Part 1 - Arrival**

One night, as rain danced across the roof of Paradise Estate, a strange pony knocked on the door. Her eyes were blank, her hair dark, and she stared through Sparkler when she answered the door.

"You're soaked!" Sparkler exclaimed, ushering the pony into the building. She closed the door and rushed to find a towel and blankets.

The pony sat down on a rug, and let Sparkler wrap her in a blanket.

"What's your name?" she asked, her head tilted to the side.

The pony made no answer.

Unnerved at the silence, yet still undeterred, Sparkler continued, "Are you new here to Dream Valley? Where did you come from?"

Again, silence was the response.

Sparkler fought the urge to look away from the pony, from those blank, dark eyes. Something about them, about this mysterious pony, set her on edge and sent a shiver down her spine. She scolded herself, that was no way to react or treat a guest to the house. There was plenty of room for everyone at the estate.

She cleared her throat. "Do you want something to eat? I think there's some fresh fruit in the kitchen."  
The pony nodded.

She smiled. "All right, I'll be back in a few moments."

By this point, several of the other ponies of the household had awoken. Dazzleglow appeared at the kitchen door, the stars and hearts sprinkled across her body, glimmered in the gloom.  
"Why are you awake so late?" she asked, and trotted over to the counter.

"We have a guest. I was preparing some food for her," Sparkler replied. She took fruit from the bowls, the fridge and placed them on the plate. She grabbed the plate in her mouth, as one of the apples teetered at the edge.  
Dazzleglow noticed the apple about to fall, and nudged it into place on the plate. Sparkler smiled her thanks, as much as she was able to with her mouth full.

Dazzleglow followed her into the lounge. She jumped when the mysterious pony's head snapped around suddenly to face her. The movement caught her off guard, and she glanced to Sparkler who gave a noticeable shiver. Pony feathers, her anxiety increased on seeing her.

Sparkler approached the pony and laid the plate down next to her. "Here you go, I hope you find something you like," she said. Her smile was fixed upon her face, her body emanating nervous energy.

The pony sniffed at the plate, then rolled an apple over toward her. She took a bite, chewed it slowly, deliberately almost, and both ponies shivered.

"You've picked a blustery night to travel," Dazzleglow remarked, settling down on the rug next to the pony. The pony stopped eating, and glanced toward Dazzleglow. 

She nodded, then continued to eat.

"It's been so rainy recently, the baby ponies have been bored being cooped up in the nursery."

"Applejack," the pony muttered.

Sparkler and Dazzleglow looked at one another.

"I'm not sure I heard you," Sparkler said, "Applejack? That's your name?"

The pony nodded.

"But we know a pony named Applejack, and she looks rather different to you," Dazzleglow pointed out, glancing to Sparkler.

The pony, Applejack, as she wanted to be called, said nothing more. 

Sparkler stood up, tapping Dazzleglow with her hoof when she did so. The other pony was on her feet in seconds. She was desperate to get out of the room, away from this strange pony, who claimed to have the same name as their friend.

"Will you be all right here until morning? We can get you sorted out with a room and you can meet the others," Sparkler suggested.

The pony did not reply, yet made no move to stop or convince her otherwise. Sparkler took this as confirmation.

"Good night, then!" Dazzleglow told her, and quickly left the room, Sparkler not far behind.

Dazzleglow heaved a sigh. "My, I feel so nervous around her," she stated.

Sparkler nodded. "It took a moment for me to hear the door, I was so caught up in arranging my trinkets and jewels."

Dazzleglow smiled. "That's just like you." She guided her out of the hall and through to the back of Paradise Estate. Once there, they both found their bedrooms, bid each other good night, and settled down for the evening.

~

Morning came with the sound of birds. They sang their happy songs, flying past the windows, some landing on the window sill to chirp for the ponies inside Paradise Estate. Some of the ponies joined in their song, and once satisfied, the birds flew off. The ponies continued to hum their songs throughout the day, as they kept themselves busy with their various activities.

"Jumping pony feathers!" came the shout from one of the rooms.

The other ponies dashed through the building to the source of the sound.

There the strange pony from the night before lay, still wrapped in the blanket Sparkler had provided for her. The plate of fruit however, was a different matter. What wasn't rotten and shrivelled, had a layer of frost over the surface, the light of the ice crystals sparkling in the daylight.

As the morning progressed, Sparkler thought the eerie visitor had been a dream, albeit a very vivid one at that. 

It was not been a dream, the pony opened her eyes and stared at the others crowded around her.  
"Who is she?"  
"Where did she come from?"  
"Did she come in from the cold?"  
"Is she all right?"

Dazzleglow too heard the commotion and came to investigate. Her gaze fell to the plate of fruit and she felt her stomach tumble over itself.

Sparkler gently pushed her way through the rest of the ponies and stood next to 'Applejack'. "Everyone, this is Applejack," she began, only to be interrupted a moment later.

"No it's not, Applejack is outside picking apples!" Bow Tie said, pointing to the pony everyone knew to be Applejack.

"I know that Bow Tie, but that is what this pony says her name is," Sparkler replied. "She arrived last night to get away from the dreary weather we've been having."

Bow Tie looked between the pony and Applejack outside at the apple tree, her basket full to bursting with ripe, red apples.

"We were going to show her around today, weren't we Dazzleglow?" Sparkler announced. She glanced to the pink pony, the pony in question, suddenly wishing the ground could swallow her whole.  
She hid her dread behind a beaming smile. "Of course! Off we go then, unless either of you want to stay for something to eat?" She looked between them. "We're a little late for breakfast, but right on time for brunch."

Applejack shook her head and stood up. She walked to the door, pushed it open and went outside.

Sparkler shrugged and followed. Dazzleglow followed her lead.

~

Dazzleglow took a deep breath of the fresh summer air. The sun shone brightly, warming their backs. There was a light breeze, the grass soft beneath their hooves with fields of daisys and other flowers ahead of them.  
Applejack's mane dangled over her eyes, stringly and unkempt. Briefly, both Sparkler and Dazzleglow thought to take her to the Grooming Parlour for Fifi to look after her. This idea was abandoned when Dazzleglow caught Applejack's eye and the severe glare she threw in the pink unicorn's direction.

The three spent the afternoon guiding Applejack through Dream Valley. The strange pony said nothing, despite Sparkler's various attempts at starting a conversation. She instead spent her time navigating and pointed out the various locations.  
They finished at the Lullaby Nursery.

"And here is where we finish," Sparkler told them. She went up the steps, then dived out of the way when the the door was flung open.

"Baby Glory! Give it back!" came the shout from inside, when a bolt of white with purple hair flashed past them.

Following, came the injured party. One of the Moondancer's neices. This Baby Moondancer had pearlescent silver-grey skin, that gleamed when the sun caught it. She sprinted past them in pursuit of Baby Glory, who could be heard laughing.  
At the door, stood Moondancer's daughter, also of the same name. Her hair was longer than her cousins', and a deeper shade of pink. She watched her cousin chase Baby Glory for the errant item, a teddy bear they had all been playing with.  
Baby Glory sped around and skidded to a halt, Pearly, as her nickname had become, crashed into her.

"Baby Glory, what have you been told about taking other's toys?" Dazzleglow scolded, "That wasn't very nice. Give it back to Pearly."

Baby Glory dropped the teddy bear and walked inside, sulking all the way. Pearly picked up the teddy and presented it to Baby Moondancer.

She took the toy, fussed over it, then held it close. She looked across to the two unicorns and Applejack. Her eyes widened, and with a whimper, she scurried inside the Nursery.

Dazzleglow shook her head. "I had better see to this," she told Sparkler.

Sparkler nodded. "I'll take Applejack back to Paradise Estate."

Glad to have an excuse, Dazzleglow stood on the step of the Nursery long enough to see Sparkler off, before she too hurred into the house.


	2. The First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (80s/90s My Little Pony Tales characters) Dazzleglow thinks someone is playing a trick on her when she is looking after the baby ponies in the Lullaby Nursery. As she tries to put it out of her mind, their new guest has gone missing from Paradise Estate. The night draws on and take a turn for the strange. Is it the mysterious prankster, or something else?

Part 2 - The First Night

The day went on, Dazzleglow spent it in the Nursery creating star shows on the wall for the baby ponies. A grin never left her face as she watched them leaping to catch the stars, while the baby pegasus flew through the stars and chased the hearts.   
Baby Moondancer lay on the floor next to Pearly, her head rested on Pearly's back.

"I can't wait till I'm able to do that, Dazzleglow," she told the pink unicorn. "I'm going to make all the stars, the whole sky!"

Dazzleglow's grin grew even wider. "Of course you are! You'll be the very best at it," she answered. She went over to Baby Moondancer and nuzzled her cheek, then conjured a large, pink heart, with a glowing white outline.

Baby Moondancer laughed in delight, and got up from the floor to follow it. The other baby ponies followed it too, letting it lead them through the Nursery to their bedroom, just in time for nap.

Dazzleglow tucked them all in, closed the curtains and crept out of the room. She went down into the living area nee play room. She tidied the toys back into their boxes, picked out her book from the shelf and settled into one of the comfortable armchairs.  
She was hardly sat down until she heard footsteps above her head. She let out a sigh. Pony feathers, she thought it had been too easy to get the baby ponies to agree to their naps.

She placed her book on the arm of the chair, stood up and went up the stairs once more. The door to the nap room was open, though she was sure she closed it.

"Is there a baby pony who should be on their nap?" she called. She opened the bathroom door, expecting to find one of the baby ponies hiding behind the shower curtain, waiting to jump out.

They were not there.

The spare room then. Dazzleglow headed there next.

This door was also closed. She opened the door and went in. 

The room was in darkness. Toys were tidied, curtains closed, there was no sign anyone had been in there since the last time it was occupied. She shook her head.

She left the room, closed the door and jumped when a door slammed behind her, hoofbeats trotting away from the source of the noise. Now she had them. Dazzleglow crept to the door, the bathroom once again. Someone had to have been playing a trick on her. It was not a very nice trick.

She threw the door open.

Nothing.

"Oh, this is becoming silly," she said aloud.

She left the bathroom, went to the bedroom to check on the baby ponies. All of them were asleep when she poked her head around the door. None of them, it looked to be, had left since she had settled them down for the afternoon.

Dazzleglow returned to the living area and her armchair. She picked up the book, tried to settle her somewhat anxious mind, and found herself distracted by every noise for the rest of the afternoon.

~

Dazzleglow returned to Paradise Estate in the late afternoon, early evening, after safely depositing her baby pony charges to their mothers. All of them sang her praises, and chattered excitedly about Dazzleglow's light show.

She smiled in return, accepted their thanks for keeping the baby ponies entertained.

"I was glad to have them," she said, "And I'd be happy to again!"

The baby ponies cheered, immediately asking when they could stay at the Nursery when Dazzleglow was helping out.

Dazzleglow went inside and was greeted with the smell of freshly baked muffins. She headed for the dining room, where the rest of the ponies gathered. Sparkler waved to her, then scooted over on the bench.

Raspberry Jam blinked, another pot of jam appearing on the table. Dazzleglow took a slice of bread and spread the jam on thickly.

"One of these days you'll give me the recipe to this," Dazzleglow told Raspberry Jam. "Bon Bon asks for it every time I'm here."

Raspberry Jam laughed and beamed in response. "She'll have to wait a bit longer," she replied. She tapped the side of her mouth with her hoof, and Sparkler was there with a napkin to dab the jam that Dazzleglow had missed. "Tell me, how did it go with the little ones today?"

"It went well, Baby Moondancer is going to create the whole sky for Baby Surprise to fly through," Dazzleglow answered.

"I'm sure she'll do very well."

The rest of the ponies relayed their days, telling the others of the events and upcoming activities they were planning. It reminded Dazzleglow she would need to see her friends, Starglow, Happy Glow, and Bright Glow. No doubt they'd have many exciting things to tell her when she got back.

"Where's our newcomer?" Raspberry Jam asked, when she noticed an empty space at the table.

Sparkler gave a shrug. "I invited her to join us, but she didn't answer me. She wrapped herself in the blanket I gave her and I guess she was tired, from her travels?" She glanced to Dazzleglow.

The pink unicorn shook her head. "Has she said where she's from?"

"No, nothing. She doesn't speak at all really," Sparkler answered.

Raspberry Jam frowned slightly. "I'm sure she'll come around. No doubt she'll fit right in here."

Dazzleglow and Sparkler exchanged a look, though neither said anything more. Raspberry Jam however noticed the silence from both unicorns, though she too said nothing.

They continued to eat, laugh and tell their stories of the day until it came to go to bed. 

Sparkler caught Dazzleglow when she was heading to her room. "Come with me to check on Applejack?" she asked. Her eyes pleaded with Dazzleglow to say yes, and though she felt trepidation at approaching the other pony, she did not want to leave her friend alone. However ridiculous it seemed to sound.

She led the way to the living area where Applejack seemed to have claimed the rug in the middle of the room. The room was empty, the blanet discarded on the floor.

"Oh, I didn't hear her leave," Sparkler remarked, then turned to Dazzleglow, "Did you?"

The pink unicorn shook her head.

"Do you think she'll come back?"

"I think so, she did appear comfortable here."

Sparkler's brow was upturned in a face of worry. "I hope we've not driven her away."

Dazzleglow nudged her cheek. "I doubt it. I'm sure you've been the perfect host."

Sparkler smiled in return. "You're right."

She retreated to her bedroom, and Dazzleglow to hers. She settled into her bed and close her eyes, determined to get some sleep after the strange day.

~

There was darkness when she awoke again, confused and unsure of what she'd heard. It was still the middle of the night while the sound that had awoken her, was just on the edge of her hearing.

Dazzleglow sat up from the bed then looked around the room. Something caught her eye in the corner of the room.

There sat Applejack. Her blank eyes stared a hole through Dazzleglow, while the other pony seemed to be, growling?

Dazzleglow pulled the blankets up to her chin. This had to be a dream!

Applejack continuted to stare at her from the corner.

Dazzleglow pulled to blankets over her head and turned onto her side, her eyes tightly shut.

Hoofbeats echoed through the room then outside into the hall. They continued down and away, from the sound of it, into another room.

She let out a shaky breath and pulled the covers down. The chest of drawers had moved to the middle of the room, the drawers all open. Dazzleglow got out of bed and closed all the drawers, though it was far too late to move the furniture back to its rightful place.

She looked over to the door.

"Oh, pony feathers," she muttered.

She left the room and went in the direction she heard the hoofbeats. Frost clung to the windows, strangely, on the inside. She didn't think it was cold enough for frost, it was the middle of the summer.

There was a low chuckle from the farthest room.

She cried out in fright when she heard it again, this time, next to her ear.

All resolve left. 

All bravery abandoned her too.

Dazzleglow marched back to her room, made a cocoon of her blankets and huddled into them. As well as her bravery, sleep too had abandoned her. She watched the dawn over the top of her blankets and listened to the rest of the ponies getting up and preparing breakfast.

It wasn't until Raspberry Jam came looking for her, did she leave the safety of her bed.


	3. Noises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (80s/90s My Little Pony Tales) Baby Moondancer and Baby Glory plan a tea party for Mr Stuffings the teddy bear and Miss Cotton Tail, the plushie rabbit. They are rudely interrupted by noises from another room, only to find there is no one there to make the noises. With no one believing her, Baby Moondancer wonders just what's going on.

Part 3 - Noises  
Baby Moondancer picked up her teddy bear and placed it carefully down on the chair. There were various tea cups, plates, a kettle and plastic cakes littered around the table the teddy bear sat at. The teddy bear did not seem to have a preference and went along with Baby Moondancer's judgement on cakes.

"There you go, Mr Stuffings, one cupcake for you," she stated, and pushed a plate in front of him.

Mr Stuffings stared back at her.

"Whatcha doing?"

Baby Moondancer turned and smiled when she saw Baby Glory. The two had made up since their tiff over Mr Stuffings.

"I'm making tea for Mr Stuffings," she told her friend.

"Can I join in?" Baby Glory asked, already at the table while eyeing a cup and plate.

"Of course!"

As Baby Glory settled down on the floor next to Mr Stuffings, Baby Moondancer set about collecting another plate, cup and cupcake. She carefully placed them on the table and nudged them toward Baby Glory. 

Baby Glory beamed at her.

They played at the table, taking turns to serve Mr Stuffings. Baby Glory wandered off briefly, then returned with another teddy bear, Miss Cotton Tail. It was a rabbit, one she had named, though Baby Surprise thought the name was rather unimaginative. Baby Glory told her she was unimaginative, and Baby Surprise blew a raspberry at her.

Baby Moondancer took her role as host very seriously, taking the time to settle Miss Cotton Tail, asked her about her day, and picked out a cupcake with a large cherry on top of it.

While they played, a noise resounded from the adjacent room. It gave both baby ponies pause. They looked at one another, then at the door.  
"Is someone there?" Baby Glory asked. She took a tentative step toward the door.

"Don't think so," Baby Moondancer answered. She shuffled closer to Mr Stuffings.

Baby Glory yelped and darted back when a loud crash was heard from the other room. She hid behind Miss Cotton Tail, as Baby Moondancer held Mr Stuffings in front of her like a shield. 

Baby Moondancer sniffed and tried to will back the tears. The noises became more frequent, each one louder than the last. The baby ponies huddled together, tears running down Baby Moondancer's face, Baby Glory keeping her eyes firmly shut.

With a final crash, though Baby Moondancer was convinced this was by far the loudest of all, the noises stopped. She wiped her cheeks and nose, then shook Baby Glory lightly. The other baby unicorn finally opened her eyes.

"Is it over?" she said.

Baby Moondancer shrugged. "Don't know."

Baby Glory stood up and approached the door. She reached up to the door handle, about to open it.

"Don't!" Baby Moondancer yelled.

Baby Glory looked back at her. "Why not?"

"What if it's still there?"

This thought had seemingly not occurred to Baby Glory. She backed away from the door again.

"What if we go through it together?" Baby Glory suggested and held out her hoof.

Baby Moondancer swallowed hard, then nodded and took Baby Glory's hoof.

They walked over to the door, Mr Stuffings on Baby Moondancer's back. Baby Glory reached up to the door handle once more, twisted it and pushed the door open slowly. They expected to find chaos, to find toys strewn around. There was nothing of the sort to be found on the other side of the door.  
In the room, toys were set out neatly, teddies set up at tables, cups, plates placed perfectly together in a pile. Building blocks were built into a tower, each one set in line with the block below it. The strings ducks could be pulled along with, sat curled around themselves in a small pyramid.   
Blankets in the play pens were folded, necklaces straightened out, rattles lying completely straight. Spoons matched their plates, and were in a neat line along the countertop.

"But...Shouldn't it be all messed up and stuff?" Baby Glory whispered.

"Uh-huh," Baby Moondancer answered, then nudged one of the teddies on the chair. It toppled over onto the floor.

"Boo!"

Both baby ponies screamed and ran from the room.

The voice was not their own.

~

"Mama!"

"Mum!"

Baby Glory and Baby Moondancer burst through the door into the living area of Paradise Estate. Both of their respective mothers were on their feet in seconds, as were the rest of the ponies in the room.

Moondancer nuzzled her daughter as the small, white unicorn, hid behind her. Glory glanced to her.

"Little one, what's happened?" Moondancer asked, getting down to reach Baby Moondancer's level.

"There was s-something, in...in the room," she managed between sobs and hiccups.

"Something? Like what?" Glory inquired, a frown on her face.

"We don't know!" Baby Glory wailed. The events of the past few minutes seemed to hit her and she sobbed into her mother, while Glory rubbed her back and attempted to console her. "It made noises! Then everything looked strange!"

Glory cocked her head to the side. "Strange? How so?"

"L-like someone had took everything out...but didn't want to mess it up!"

Moondancer stood up, then promptly found Baby Moondancer attached to her leg. "Don't go, Mama!"

"I'll be a few minutes, little one," she told her daughter, then knelt down again. She touched her horn to Baby Moondancer's, and stood up once more.

"I'll come too," Sparkler announced, also on her feet. 

Moondancer nodded.

The two left the room, Glory having herded Baby Moondancer over to her. She sat on the floor, staring at the carpet, her face red and flushed. Her eyes were red and puffy, and every so often, she sniffed loudly.

Within minutes, Moondancer and Sparkler returned.

"Did you find it?" Baby Moondancer asked immediately.

Sparkler shook her head. "Baby Moondancer, there was nothing there. Everything was in its drawer or where it had been left."

"But we saw it!" Baby Moondancer looked to Baby Glory, who nodded also.

"Was it someone playing a trick on you?" Moondancer said.

"I don't know!" She could feel tears welling up in her eyes again. "We're not making it up!"

Before anyone could answer or tell her otherwise, Baby Moondancer ran out of the room back to the play room. There she sat with Mr Stuffings. 

She stared at him. She had left him in the room when they had ran. She scurried away from him and hid under a blanket.

~

Pearly found her still under the blanket when Moondancer sent her to fetch Baby Moondancer. She went over to the blanket Baby Moondancer was hidden under, and lifted the corner of it.

"You okay?" she asked quietly and lay down on the floor next to her.

"Mama doesn't believe me," Baby Moondancer muttered miserably. Her eyes were still red and puffy, it was obvious she had been crying again.

"What happened?"

"We heard noises, loud noises, banging and stuff," Baby Moondancer poked her nose out from the blanket. "We thought someone was in the room messing it up, but when we looked there wasn't. Then something yelled behind us and there was no one there!"

Pearly tilted her head. "They yelled at you?"

"Uh-huh. But there was no one there! The room was empty except us!"

Pearly frowned and got up. "Want to go see?"

Baby Moondancer jolted back. "No! It might still be there!"

"I'll protect you!" Pearly removed the blanket entirely. "Come on, you'll be all right with me there."

Baby Moondancer got up from the floor and followed Pearly to the other room. As her mother had told her, there was nothing. No neatly piled spoons or plates, no building blocks perfectly aligned, no teddies sitting alert at the table. Nothing out of the ordinary, and certainly nothing to suggest anyone had been in there to make the terrible noises they'd heard.

"See, nothing here," Pearly announced, "Your mama scared them all away."

Baby Moondancer lowered her head. Still she did not believe it had all been in her imagination, nor could it have been anyone playing tricks. However, there was no evidence to suggest otherwise, and with only Baby Glory to back up her story, Baby Moondancer could not seem to convince anyone.  
Pearly nudged her cheek and gave it a lick. She began to leave the room, then waited at the door for her.

Baby Moondancer looked back at the room. The sun was going down, and the room had a peach glow to it from both the sun and the bright pink walls of Paradise Estate. She turned away from the window and followed Pearly.

With a last glance over her shoulder, she felt her stomach flip flop when she looked back. On the wall was the shape of a pony, a shadow. And the shadow was dancing.


	4. Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dazzleglow is distracted by previous night's events, despite her friends trying to take her mind off of it. In an attempt to help Posey with her garden, Applejack is not far from sight.

**Part 4 - Shadows**

"There you are, Dazzleglow!" Raspberry Jam exclaimed.

  
Dazzleglow, lost in a world of her own, jumped and spun around. She sighed in relief on seeing it was her friend. "Raspberry Jam, hello!" she answered. "I didn't hear you come into the room."

  
"I had gathered this," Rpasberry Jam said with a smile. "I was going to invite you for some nice tea and cakes. You've seemed distracted all day."  
Dazzleglow let a smile slip across her face. "That sounds wonderful."

  
She followed the pink pony out of the room and into the living area, where a kettle and a tower of slices of cake awaited her.

  
"You didn't intend to take 'no' for an answer," Dazzleglow laughed.

  
Raspberry Jam grinned at her. She took the kettle and left the room to put it onto the stove. She returned a moment later and slid several slices of cake from the tower shelves, then put them onto plates. She served them to Dazzleglow and sat down once more.

  
"Now then, what's been bothering you?" she said.

  
Dazzleglow sighed. "I think I had a bad dream, and I just can't seem to stop thinking about it."

  
Raspberry Jam cocked her head to the side. "A bad dream? What about?"

  
She shook her head. "Oh, you'll think this is silly."

  
Rasberry Jam frowned at her. "No, I won't. It must've been a pretty bad dream to still be bothering you."

  
Dazzleglow pressed her lips together. "I dreamt the new pony, Applejack, was in the corner of the room...well, growling at me." She looked down at her half finished cake. "It's ridiculous really. Whoever heard of a pony growling? Or sitting in a dark room at night."

  
"That is strange," Rasberry Jam said.

  
The kettle whistled from the other room and Raspberry Jam left, returning moments later having retrieved the kettle. She poured the warm tea into cups, then fetched the milk, sugar and honey.

  
Dazzleglow made herself tea, and served Raspberry Jam a cup. "The strangest part was I thought I was awake."

  
"How very odd," Raspberry Jam remarked. She took a sip of her tea. "Perhaps you need something to take your mind off of it."

  
Dazzleglow nodded. "Perhaps so. I'm sure it was just my imagination, it had to have been."

  
"Have some tea and cake, then we'll find something to do."

  
Dazzleglow smiled at her friend. "A very good idea, I think."

  
~

  
The hours passed swiftly as Dazzleglow and Raspberry Jam enjoyed several cups of sweet tea, slices of cake and conversation, with Raspberry Jam filling her in about the events of Paradise Estate. By the time they were done with both tea and cake, the sun was starting to set.

  
Outside, they heard Posey humming a tune while she watered her garden.

  
"Hey, why don't we help with her garden?" Raspberry Jam suggested. "I'm sure the flowers would take your mind off of things."

  
Dazzleglow nodded.

  
She followed Raspberry Jam out of the room and outside over to the white picket fence. Posey was refilling her watering can. She smiled and waved at the two, then trotted over to the fence.

  
"Hello there, is there something I can do for you?" she said, resting her head on the fence.

  
"We were wondering if you needed any help with your garden," Raspberry Jam told her.

  
"Oh yes, that would be wonderful! How nice of you to offer."

  
Dazzleglow smiled too. "What do you need?"

  
"The spare watering can is over there if you want to help with watering the roses and begonias." She turned around to her garden. "There's also some weeding in the flower beds to do."

  
"I'll take the weeding," Dazzleglow offered, already on her way over to the flower bed Posey had pointed out.

  
She proceeded to pull weeds, fill in the holes with soil and plants the seedlings she spots nearby. When she looks around to Paradise Estate, there is Applejack, standing at the window watching her. She swallows and tries to focus on what she's doing. When she looks again, Applejack has moved to a different window, then another and another. There is no way she would be able to move so quickly, and as hard as Dazzleglow tried, she could not take her eyes from the windows.

  
"Dazzleglow?"

  
She jumped.

  
Posey stood behind her, a concerned look on her face. "Are you all right?"

  
"I...yes. I'm sorry," she answered. "Did I do everything right in your garden?"

  
Posey nodded. "You did a wonderful job. We're going back in for something to eat. Raspberry Jam asked me to bring you in."

  
Dazzleglow cast a last look around the windows, only to find Applejack was not in any of them. She followed Posey back into the living area, where Raspberry Jam already waited.

  
~

  
Dazzleglow sat in bed with the light on, attempting to read, however found her attention pulled away from her book at every shadow. There was nothing there, despite what her mind told her, that Applejack was lurking somewhere.

  
She finally felt her eyes grow tired, her eyelids heavy with sleep. She put her book down, snuggled into bed and pulled her blankets up over her shoulder. She closed her eyes.

  
When she was on the edge of sleep, she had the feeling of being watched. She opened her eyes and sat up. The chest of drawers was in the middle of the room again.

  
"Oh no," she muttered.

  
She pulled the blankets over her head.

  
The chest of drawers creaked and shuffled, from the sound of it, being pushed somewhere else in the room. Dazzleglow peeked over the top of the blankets and found it had been moved, this time close to the door.

  
She hid under the blankets.

  
Her light switched on a moment later.

  
She shut her eyes tightly.

  
The light proceeded to switch on and off several more times, before going off and staying that way. Dazzleglow opened her eyes and pulled the blankets down again. The chest of drawers had moved, back into the middle of the room.

  
Something could be heard muttering just outside the door. She frowned and threw the blankets off, then crept toward the door. She thought perhaps one of the baby ponies were also awake and wandering the halls.

  
She opened the door to an empty hall, yet the voices persisted. Now they sounded as if they were further down. Dazzleglow continued down the hall, to the next room she thought the voices were coming from.

  
The door to the living area was closed, though here was where the voices seemed to be coming from.

  
"There."  
"She's there."  
"Quiet!"  
"No."  
"Help me..."

  
Dazzleglow jerked back then.

  
"NO!"

  
She cried out.

  
She tried to muster her courage, and with a shaking hoof, opened the door.

  
No one was in the room.

  
The moon shone through the window to illuminate a pony shape against the wall. She looked around the room but could not place what was creating the shadow. 

  
Until the shadow moved.

  
It waved, then danced, then jumped from wall to wall. It kept moving, dancing and jumping, getting closer and closer until it was at the door. It sat on the wall next to the door where Dazzleglow stood.

  
Its hoof shot out from the wall and tried to grab Dazzleglow.

  
She gasped and ran.

  
Once more, she spent another night curled up under her blankets, not daring to look out from them. For once she had, she could not ignore the shadow that had followed her back to the bedroom.


	5. The Third Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (80s/90s My Little Pony Tales) Baby Moondancer is further tormented by the strange goings on, the new pony seeming to be not far when something happens. Though her friends are sympathetic, they remain sceptical. Is it this new pony causing things to happen, or is it her imagination?

**Part 5 - The Third Night**

After the incident in the play room, neither Baby Glory nor Baby Moondancer wanted to go near it. Instead, whoever was looking after them, today it was Sparkler, were often tasked with retrieving toys for them. Mr Stuffings received a lot of the love, Baby Moondancer now refusing to go anywhere without him. Miss Cotton Tail did not receive the same treatment, as she was abandoned in the play area.

  
Sparkler had brought with her sparkling, bouncy balls, that shimmered in the sun. She hoped these would take their minds off of what happened.

  
Baby Glory and Baby Moondancer stayed nearby, on edge, it seemed ready to run into the nursery should they judge there to be a need. Mr Stuffings sat on Baby Moondancer's back, flopped forward around her neck.

  
Suddenly, Baby Glory gasped.

  
Baby Moondancer spun around.

  
Applejack was in the nursery, staring out of the window, straight at the baby ponies. 

  
"Sparkler!" Baby Moondancer yelled.

  
The blue unicorn galloped over to her. "Baby Moondancer, what's wrong?" she said, kneeling down to her.

  
"I saw that new pony in the window!" Baby Moondancer told her.

  
Sparkler stood up and looked over to where the small, white unicorn pointed to. There was nothing there, though the thought bothered her. This was the same thing that Dazzleglow had mentioned.

  
"Applejack? She's nowhere near the nursery," Sparkler answered, "Here, why don't you come over here with Baby Blossom and Pearly."

  
Baby Moondancer looked over to them. They were throwing a ball between them, Pearly making it glow when it caught the sun. Baby Blossom turned and kicked it with her hind legs. It flew into the sky, shimmering all the way, until it landed near the edge of the bushes.

  
"I'll get it!" Baby Glory shouted to the others. She ran towards the bushes, disappearing out of sight for a few moments. She darted back out of the shrubbery, the ball with her, however a scared look on her face. "That pony was in there! I heard voices coming from everywhere!"

  
Pearly frowned and looked over to the bushes. "Scare my friends, will they?" she announced and marched toward them.

  
Baby Moondancer's face fell. She felt tears build up in the corners of her eyes, though she tried desperately to hold them back. Baby Blossom came up beside her and nuzzled her cheek. She buried her face into Baby Blossom's neck, convinced something terrible was going to happen to Pearly.

  
Sparkler sped after Pearly, her other charges now gathered together to see what was going on. Pearly was still in sight, determined to give this pony a piece of her mind for scaring Baby Moondancer and Baby Glory. The intent was admirable, the baby pony was very protective of her friends, if rather hot-headed at times.

  
"Come out! I know you're here!" Pearly shouted. She stood at the entrance to the trees and bushes, head whipping back and forth.

"Pearly!" Sparkler called and skidded to a halt beside her. "She's not here."

  
"She has to be. Where else could she be?" Pearly answered.

  
Sparkler sighed. "I don't know." She nudged Pearly with her hoof, directing her back to her friends. "Come on, Baby Moondancer is worried about you."

Pearly returned, safe and sound, and Baby Moondancer sprinted toward her. She threw her arms around Pearly's neck and hugged her tightly. Pearly, all anger dissipating in a second. Baby Glory and Baby Blossom joined them, and they guided Baby Moondancer back to the nursery.

  
Sparkler herded the rest of her charges back inside for their nap, where she made sure to take extra care of Baby Moondancer.

  
She settled into the living area, finding her favourite chair. She loved the way the chair molded around her, particularly when she wanted to nap herself. The cushions were set just right, fluffed exactly to how she wanted them.  
She closed her eyes, a contented sight leaving her.

  
She felt she was being watched and her eyes snapped open. There stood Applejack.

  
Frost crept up the windows when there should've been none, it was a bright sunny day outside. The nursery had been so warm, all of the windows were left open to let air through the building and combat the stifling heat.

  
"Is everything all right?" Sparkler said.

  
Applejack stared at her. No, stared through her.

  
Hoof beats were heard above her head, running through the various rooms. Sparkler stood up to investigate, then looked up to follow the noise. The sounds went from the play room, to the bathroom, to the bedroom. Though the baby ponies were upstairs, she had not heard anything to alert her that they might've been in trouble.

  
She looked back to Applejack.

  
The other pony had disappeared.

  
Now alone again, the noises from upstairs ceased, and silence fell once again.

~

Moondancer arrived in the early evening to take her daughter home. Glory had already warned her Baby Moondancer thought she had seen something, and was still somewhat afraid. Moondancer nodded, and resolved to take her daughter somewhere to cheer her up.

  
Moondancer knew exactly where to go.

  
She trotted onward to her destination, Baby Moondancer beside her. "This isn't the way home," she said.

  
Moondancer smiled. "It isn't, but I know something that'll cheer you up, little one," she told her.

  
Baby Moondancer's face lit up into a huge smile. She followed her mother, then ran on ahead when she saw where they were.

  
The sun was setting over the Show Stable's roof, though Lemon Drop was out, jumping over the fences and poles. She waved to Moondancer and galloped over to them.  
"Hello Moondancer! Baby Moondancer!" she greeted them, "What can I do for you today?"

  
"Baby Moondancer wanted to watch your show jumping, and to help with your trophies," Moondancer answered. She nudged her daughter forward.

  
Lemon Drop beamed at them. "Why, of course! My trophies were in need of your magic glow," she said, winking at Baby Moondancer. The little unicorn giggled and followed the yellow pony toward the hut. When they got near, Lemon Drop's dog, Brandy, bounded out to meet them. He barked, wagging his tail, and Baby Moondancer followed the dog into the stable.

After spending a few hours helping Lemon Drop polish her trophies and medals, Moondancer announced it was time for them to go home. Baby Moondancer sighed and agreed.

  
"Don't worry, little one, I'm sure you can come around again soon to help with my trophies," Lemon Drop promised, a wide smile on her face.

  
This at least, worked in terms of perking up Baby Moondancer's mood. She nodded happily then skipped away to catch up with her mother.

  
They reached home, Moondancer going to prepare food for them both. The routine played out, dinner, bath, then play time. Once play time was done, it was time for bed.

  
Moondancer tucked her daughter in, picked out her favourite book and began to read to her. Baby Moondancer settled down, holding onto Mr Stuffings, then felt her eyes become heavy. She heard her mother put the book back on the shelf, gave her a kiss good night and left the room.

  
Baby Moondancer pulled Mr Stuffings close, closed her eyes and tried to sleep. As she was on the verge of dropping off, a noise caught her attention.  
It sounded like...knocking?

  
Yes, definitely knocking. But from where?

  
She opened her eyes and looked around the room. Her night light was still on and it illuminated even the darkest of corners in the room. She used her magic to make her horn glow and checked the room once more.

  
There was nothing there.

  
The noise however, definitely was.

  
She looked around again, still nothing was in the room with her.

  
The knocking intensified. It became louder and more frequent, the pace of which the sound and strength was frenzied almost. Finally she pinpointed where it was coming from.

  
Her closet.

  
There was a monster in the closet, desperate to get out and take her with it. Baby Moondancer backed away, and climbed back into bed.

  
Then, as quickly as it started, it stopped.

  
Baby Moondancer did not dare leave her bed to check the closet, she stayed there, eventually falling into a restless sleep.


	6. Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dazzleglow returns to her friends in Pony Land. They are concerned to hear about the antics of Applejack and insist on coming with her. When Dazzleglow returns to Dream Valley, Applejack has left her notes to greet her arrival.

**Part 6 - Notes**

When her friends were in sight, Dazzleglow couldn't help but smile. High up in the skies, Starglow flew through the clouds, her stars shining almost as bright as the sun. Happyglow and Brightglow watched her, as Happyglow tied ribbons into Brightglow's mane and tail.

  
It was the orange pony who spotted Dazzleglow first.

  
"Everyone! Dazzleglow's back!" she called. She stood up from the soft grass they had been sitting on and galloped over to Dazzleglow.

  
Dazzleglow too broke into a gallop and met Brightglow halfway, the two hugging each other tightly. "It feels so long since I've seen you!"

  
Starglow landed a moment later and rubbed her cheek against Dazzleglow's. Happyglow was the last to join them. She too hugged Dazzleglow, then motioned for them to follow her.

  
They returned to the grass, Brightglow sitting back down to let Happyglow continue to braid her hair and tie ribbons into it. Starglow lay on the grass, her stars shining, and made rainbows on the ground. Dazzleglow joined them, lying down on the grass with a deep sigh.

  
"How was your visit to Dream Valley?" Brightglow asked, once Happyglow had braided her hair completely.

  
Dazzleglow hesitated. "It was fun. I helped Posey with her garden and looked after the baby ponies at the nursery."

  
Happyglow noticed the hesitation, though she did not say anything.

  
"I wish we could interact with the ponies here more often," Starglow sighed. She rolled onto her back, then stared up at the sky. "I'd love to help out with babysitting."

  
"Remember what happened with Patch?" Brightglow reminded her, "She's been telling everyone about the 'magical ponies' she met."

  
"Oh I know, it would be nice though." She rolled onto her front and looked over to Dazzleglow. "I can see why you visit Dream Valley."

  
"It's nice to be back here," Dazzleglow answered. Now finished with Brightglow's hair, Happyglow had made a start on hers, braiding it into complex weaves, tying them off with ribbons at the end. "I like being a magical pony just as much as being a normal pony. It's the best of both worlds."

  
"Something happened," Happyglow stated, still braiding Dazzleglow's hair.

Dazzleglow said nothing.

  
Happyglow studied her, a frown on her face. "You're afraid," she said.

  
"What? Don't be ridiculous," Dazzleglow answered, "What could I possibly be afraid of?"

  
Brightglow edged closer to her and rested her head on Dazzleglow's back. "What happened there? We're your friends Dazzleglow, we want to help you, whatever it is."

  
Dazzleglow closed her eyes. "You won't believe me," she whispered.

  
"You're worrying us," Starglow said, also inching closer. She spread her wings and wrapped them around the three ponies.

  
Dazzleglow sighed and told them the whole, sorry story, of the new pony and the goings on at Paradise Estate. When she finished, the other ponies had gathered around her, Starglow's wings still wrapped around them, Brightglow's head on her shoulder, while Happyglow held her and stroked her hair.

  
"Well that's settled then," Happyglow stated. "We're going to Dream Valley with you."

  
"What? When?" Dazzleglow said.

  
"Next time, the sooner the better from the sound of it." She stood up. "There you go, Starglow. You've got your wish, we're all going to Dream Valley."

  
There was no convincing Happyglow otherwise. She had her mind set, and when she did, she would hear no argument against her plan of action. She gave Dazzleglow a last hug, then stood up. She left the clearing where they had been sitting and trotted to the cottage with the stars thatched into its roof.

  
They had lived here for many years, for the most part, never interacting with the rest of the pones of Pony Land. The house suited them however. It housed two bedrooms, in which they shared, a cosy living area with a kitchen and dining room. They had used their magic to weave the stars into the roof and walls to ensure it glowed brightly during the night. It was their beacon, their home and they loved it so.

  
Within a few hours, they were ready to return to Dream Valley to meet this mysterious pony and witness the events Dazzleglow described to them.  
~

  
At Paradise Estate, the happenings suspected to be attributed to Applejack continued. Baby Moondancer continued to be afraid, barely leaving the Pearly, Baby Blossom or Baby Glory's side, though the four were often found together. Glory and Moondancer continued to worry for their children, though neither could catch anything happening despite what Baby Glory and Baby Moondancer insisted was happening.  
Sparkler, now at somewhat of a loose end without Dazzleglow, witnessed several odd events, the frost on the windows being the start of it. She too now heard voices and crying in the night. Furniture moved itself and Applejack appeared in a variety of places, then disappeared at a speed that was not possible.

  
Little did Sparkler realise, the events were about to get worse.

  
~

  
Dazzleglow and the rest of her friends returned to Dream Vally a week later. She led them to Paradise Estate, where an excited Raspberry Jam met them. She saw Dazzleglow from the window, and on seeing the others, she was curious to meet them.

  
"Welcome Dazzleglow! Welcome friends!" she called, "If you give me a moment, I can make something to eat for you."

  
Dazzleglow smiled. "Thank you, Raspberry Jam, that's very kind."

  
They followed her into Paradise Estate, where Raspberry Jam set up plates, napkins and set a kettle boiling. She blinked and several pots of jam appeared on the table, toast appearing a moment later. When the kettle whistled, she retrieved it from the cooker, then poured tea for them all.   
Raspberry Jam blinked again and cake appeared on the table.

  
Dazzleglow picked up a napkin to set it across her lap. Underneath was a slip of paper. She frowned and picked it up, unfolding it. It held a word, "Leave". She shuddered, and dropped the note with a shaky hoof.

  
Happyglow noticed the sudden silence from Dazzleglow. "What's wrong?"

  
Dazzleglow held up the note.

  
Raspberry Jam frowned. "Who could've put that there?"

  
Dazzleglow's head dropped and she stared at the toast and jam in front of her.

  
"This is what she does?" Starglow asked.

  
"Who does?" Raspberry Jam answered.

  
"The new pony, Applejack," Starglow said, "Dazzleglow told us about the strange goings on."

  
"What goings on? Baby Glory and Baby Moondancer have also complained, but we thought it was their imagination."

  
Dazzleglow looked up. "The little ones have got bothered by it too?"

  
Raspberry Jam nodded.

  
"We may want to see them," Starglow suggested to Happyglow. The orange pony nodded.

  
Starglow proceeded to fill Raspberry Jam in, and relayed the tale Dazzleglow had told them. Throughout, Raspberry Jam appeared increasingly horrified and, when finished, she hugged Dazzleglow.

  
"You've been going through all of that alone?" Raspberry Jam asked, once Starglow finished.

  
Dazzleglow nodded. "I don't like to think she's scared the baby ponies."

  
"Baby Moondancer has been very scared, but her mother can't seem to catch anything in the act."

  
"Well, I guess we'll have to do it," Brightglow announced. The rest of the ponies looked at her. "I'm sure between us, we'd be able to catch something, right?"

  
It made sense. Reluctantly, Dazzleglow agreed.  
~  
Rooms were made up for Dazzleglow's friends, and Dazzleglow picked out her room and bed. Her lamp stayed on, and she found she could not concentrate on the book she read. Every noise and movement, had her bolted upright. She could not settle her frayed nerves.

  
The usual noises of the night continued, ponies getting up for the bathroom or headed into the kitchen for a drink. Still nothing happened. This almost seemed worse than the nights something strange had happened. She lay her book down, switched off her light and tried to sleep.

  
The next morning, Dazzleglow awoke to a sea of paper covering her bed. They all said the same thing:

  
"Leave."


	7. The Fifth Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After another encounter with Applejack, the ponies agree it is time to find a solution to their problem. On hearing it is not just Baby Moondancer who is being bothered by the pony, the rest of Dazzleglow's friends decide to stay behind while Dazzleglow goes to Flutter Valley for help.

**Part 7 - The Fifth Night**

Baby Moondancer settled onto her chair in the play room at Paradise Estate. As had come to be normal occurance, Pearly stayed nearby and Baby Blossom watched over the small, white unicorn while she played. Both Pearly and Baby Blossom felt protective of her, Pearly in particular. Though it had been said Pearly had something of a temper, she disagreed wholeheartedly.

  
Every so often, Pearly would wander past the windows, looked out of them then returned to her cousin's side. 

  
"Don't worry, Baby Moondancer," Pearly said, "If she comes back, I'll make sure she doesn't bother you."

  
Baby Moondancer just nodded. 

  
Mr Stuffings sat on Baby Moondancer's other side, her faithful guardian. She didn't go anywhere without the teddy bear now, despite he had appeared in the room by his own power seemingly. He had not done anything else since, and so, Baby Moondancer had forgiven him.

  
"Lunch is ready, little ones!" Moondancer called.

  
Baby Blossom raced through to the dining room, while Pearly waited for her cousin. Baby Moondancer stood up and headed to the dining room, Pearly not far behind. A noise caught her attention. Baby Moondancer frowned and turned back.

  
One of the toys had moved.

  
"Oh no," Baby Moondancer muttered. 

  
She turned to tell Pearly, except Pearly was already gone.

  
Baby Moondancer shivered. 

  
In the play room, the bricks were piled into a perfect tower. Baby Moondancer swallowed, lifted Mr Stuffings and went to investigate. The bricks were in line with each other, spelling out 'baby'. She reached a hoof out, then jumped back when they toppled over.

  
There stood Applejack. Her eyes were blank, dark hair draped down her forehead and over her neck, her tail still, not a hair out of place. She stared at the baby pony, unmoving.

  
"Get away from her!" someone yelled.

  
Baby Moondancer turned around. Dazzleglow galloped into the room and stood in front of Baby Moondancer, and Dazzleglow put her tail around her.  
Applejack turned her blank stare to Dazzleglow. They stayed like that for a few moments, neither moving, Dazzleglow's frown deepened. The pink unicorn tapped Baby Moondancer with her back hoof and moved backwards. Still Applejack did not move. Instead, she opened her mouth and made a gutteral sound, almost like a growl. Baby Moondancer covered her ears and shut her eyes, the tears were already flowing. She was convinced she would hear that sound for the rest of her life.

  
"Keep away," Dazzleglow warned once again, though the statement was a lot less confident this time around. Baby Moondancer heard the quiver in Dazzleglow's voice, noticed the nervous twitching of her tail.

  
She heard more hoofbeats and she opened her eyes long enough to see Sparkler, her mother and two ponies she did not recognise. She looked over to where Applejack was, the pony with the dark hair and blank eyes, not shifting her gaze from Dazzleglow once.

  
Dazzleglow too turned to see who was coming, and in the split second she did so, Applejack was gone.

  
~

  
Pearly, Baby Moondancer and Baby Blossom sat in the living area, listening to the rest to the other ponies argue. Moondancer's voice rung out the loudest, defending her daughter to her last and believed something was indeed bothering the little unicorn.

  
Others however disagreed, surely it had to be her imagination, no one else beyond Dazzleglow had seen anything, nor had the new pony done anything untoward to anyone else. For the most part, Applejac stayed out of the way, neither bothering nor speaking to anyone else. Others tried, of course, attempting to strike up conversation. The most they received, was a tilted head and silence. The growling was the only sound anyone heard, and this honour went to Dazzleglow and now, Baby Moondancer.

  
Baby Blossom nuzzled her neck and Baby Moondancer leaned against her.

  
"Dazzleglow's in trouble because of me," she said, looking down to the floor and her hooves.

  
"No, she's not," Baby Blossom assured her, "They're trying to figure out why she scared you so bad."

  
"She keeps doing stuff! You saw her!" She looked between Baby Blossom and Pearly. "Right?"

  
Pearly shook her head. "We didn't see her."

  
Baby Moondancer buried her face in her hooves. She felt Baby Blossom rub her back and what she assumed, was Pearly lying next to her.

  
The rest of the ponies returned to the living area. They sat down on the couches, chairs and the floor. The two ponies Baby Moondancer saw earlier were there as well, now with another who looked like them. There was a pegeasus pony, two earth ponies, orange and red, though they sat with and around Dazzleglow. Sparkler was there, as well as her mother, and Moondancer nudged Baby Blossom to move over. Baby Glory caught her eye and gave her a shy wave. She waved back.

  
Baby Moondancer leaned against her mother and felt Moondancer lick her mane.

  
"Baby Moondancer, you're not in trouble, please don't think you are," Buttons told her.

  
"It feels like I am," she answered.

  
"We just want to know what this pony has been doing."

  
"But you don't believe me! I already told my mama!"

  
"Tell Buttons too, little one. No one is going to be upset with you," Moondancer said quietly.

  
Baby Moondancer took a deep breath and described the events both she, and Baby Glory, witenessed in the play room and the nursery. Baby Moondancer went on to describe the strange knocking from her bedroom closet during the night. The other ponies looked between them, some with raised eyebrows, others with a frown. She felt her stomach flip-flop with a wave of nausea, while tears brimmed.

  
"I believe you," the green pegeasus announced. "My apologies, my name is Starglow. We come from the further reaches of Pony Land, like Dazzleglow." She stepped forward and knelt down to Baby Moondancer's level. "I believe you, little one. Dazzleglow told us a similar account."  
Baby Moondancer looked to Dazzleglow for confirmation, and the unicorn nodded.

  
"What you've dealt with sounds very frightening, and you've been so brave," Starglow told her with a smile. She stood up and faced the other ponies, "As far as I'm concerned, I trust Baby Moondancer's word and Dazzleglow's."

  
Sparkler cleared her throat. "I thought something odd happened to me too," she said. She recounted her strange day in the nursery, when she heard hoofbeats from nowhere, belonging to no one. "I thought it was my imagination, and I certainly didn't think it was anything to do with the new pony."  
Buttons sighed. "All right, there's clearly something going on here," she said.

  
"That much is obvious, Buttons," Moondancer answered, now standing up. "What we need to do, is figure out how to stop it. And stop it from bothering my baby."

  
"What about the Flutter Ponies?" Sparkler suggested, her head tilted to the side. "They've helped us before when the Smooze attacked."

  
Dazzleglow, Starglow and the others frowned and looked between each other.

  
"I'm sorry, Dazzleglow," she said, and nodded to the other ponies with her, "Friends. I forget you've never had to deal with the witches or the Smooze."

  
"Good idea, Sparkler," Buttons agreed, "It doesn't hurt to ask."

  
"I volunteer then," Moondancer told them.

  
Baby Moondancer gasped and clung to her mother's leg. "No, mama! Please don't leave me!"

  
"I'm going too," Dazzleglow said, standing up from the floor. "Starglow. You wanted to babysit, now's your chance. I trust you'll look after the baby ponies while I'm gone."

  
Starglow's face lit up with a smile and she nodded enthusiastically.

  
"And me," Sparkler added.

  
"I guess it's settled then," Buttons agreed, "You three will go to Flutter Valley and we'll stay here, see if anything else strange happens."

  
The group of ponies dispersed and Dazzleglow let out a large sigh, then flumped to the floor. Happyglow immediately went to her side, though Dazzleglow smiled at her.

  
Baby Moondancer on the other hand, quivered next to her mother's leg, inching closer and closer to her. Starglow also noticed and trotted over, a smile on her face and her wings spread. "Why don't you show me around?" she asked, "Baby..."

  
"Moondancer," her mother supplied.

  
"Why don't you show me around, Baby Moondancer? I can think of no better guide."

  
Baby Moondancer nodded, then started out of the living area. She looked back to her mother, who nodded with a warm smile, before Baby Glory, Baby Blossom and Pearly caught up with them. 

  
Outside, Applejack heard everything.


	8. Flutter Ponies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ponies reach Flutter Valley and encounter the Queen of the Flutter Ponies, Rosedust. The Flutter Ponies invite them to stay and prepare a meal for them, while they discuss what to do about the strange pony causing so much trouble.

**Part 8 - Flutter Ponies**

The sun shone down on the three ponies while they walked, birds flying overhead and rabbits played on the bright green hills. Sparkler picked out the prettiest stones from her collection as a gift for Queen Rosedust. Dazzleglow helped her with this, though Moondancer was eager to be on their way.

They left in the early afternoon, Moondancer spending most of the walk asking Dazzleglow what happened. Dazzleglow spoke of everything Applejack had done, from the strange noises, the shadow hoof trying to grab her to the notes left on her bed.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you, Dazzleglow,” Sparkler said, resting her head against Dazzleglow’s neck.

Dazzleglow gave Sparkler’s mane a flick. “Oh don’t be silly,” she told her, “If anything, it should be me apologizing. I had no idea the same had been happening to Baby Moondancer.”

Moondancer nodded. “I thought it was bad dreams,” she sighed, “Or something one of the other baby ponies told her.”

Dazzleglow smiled, then dipped her head. “Starglow will be having a great time looking after them.”

“She seemed to get along with my daughter well.”

It was Dazzleglow who nodded this time. “Starglow has wanted to help out with the other ponies for so long now. It’ll be hard to pull her away.” She chuckled at the thought of it.

They continued to walk, between green hills, a bright blue sky and fields full of flowers. Dazzleglow already thought Dream Valley had to be the most beautiful place in all of Pony Land, yet during the journey to Flutter Valley, she could scarcely believe there was anywhere prettier.

They passed between the mountains, the bare rock a stark contrast to the greenery such a short distance away. Sparkler moved closer to Dazzleglow when the pink unicorn hesitated.

“All right?” Sparkler asked, nudging Dazzleglow’s cheek.

Dazzleglow nodded. “I’m fine.”

Moondancer was already ahead of them. Sparkler and Dazzleglow broke into a gallop to catch up with her. They heard a noise above their heads, and looked up to see a sprinkle of dust float down from the sky.

“They’re close,” Sparkler told the other ponies.

The ponies followed the shimmering dust that landed on the ground and led them to the lush greenery of Flutter Valley.

Dazzleglow’s eyes widened when she saw it. Rolling hills, fields of flowers, the Sun Stone glimmering atop the large stone. It sparkled and shimmered, as a group of Flutter Ponies hovered around it. One flew into the air, twisting, turning, then landed with a flourish on one of the stones. The others clapped and, faintly, could be heard cheering.

Moondancer was already halfway down the hill when Dazzleglow looked again, Sparkler not far behind. She followed them down the hill, across the grass and over to the stones. On seeing the ponies however, the Flutter Ponies flew away, heading for the trees.

“Wait! Please, we just want to talk!” Sparkler called, skidding to a halt. Moondancer hopped up onto one of the stones to get a better view.

A few of the Flutter Ponies poked their head out of their hiding place.

“Greetings, Little Ponies!” someone called to them. The unicorns turned to face where the voice came from. “To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?”

Queen Rosedust flew across and landed silently in front of the Sun Stone. Dazzleglow had never met a pony like her. Rosedust was smaller than herself, long, graceful legs, dainty wings and a lush feather placed in her mane. Rosedust was as beautiful as the valley she ruled over and looked after.

“Queen Rosedust,” Sparkler bowed and slipped off her backpack. “We came to ask for your advice, or perhaps help, if you can.”

“Of course, Sparkler,” Rosedust answered. She stepped forward and gestured for the other Flutter Ponies to join them. “First though, have something to eat.”

“Thank you, Rosedust.” Sparkler undid the latch on her backpack and picked out the prettiest stone and presented it to her. “For you. I found it in the stream.”

Rosedust beamed at her. “Thank you, Sparkler. It looks like our Sun Stone.”

Sparkler smiled in return. “This is Dazzleglow, she’s from a different part of Pony Land. She’s, in part, the reason we’re here.”

Rosedust motioned for them to follow. They did so, Dazzleglow trailing behind, looking around Flutter Valley. She looked up when more Flutter Ponies flew through the sky above their heads. Rosedust led them to a clearing where a table was being set up. Flutter Ponies came and went, returning with plates full of fruit, cakes and jugs of fresh fruit juice.

Rosedust sat at the head of the table, watching over the rest of her charges, the Little Ponies and the Flutter Ponies. She ensured they all ate, drank and relaxed, as much as Dazzleglow was able to. Finally, the creeping dread she’d felt for days, dissipated enough, that she could enjoy the time spent in Flutter Valley.

Once Rosedust was satisfied everyone had eaten their fill, she blinked, and the plates disappeared. It seemed a reversal of Raspberry Jam’s ability.

“Now then, why you came here in the first place,” Rosedust said, leaning back.

“We have a problem we think you might be able to help us with,” Moondancer began, glancing to Dazzleglow. “My daughter, Dazzleglow and Sparkler have all been bothered by a pony.”

Rosedust frowned and tilted her head. “One of the Little Ponies are bothering you?”

Moondancer nodded. “Yes, she’s not like the rest of us.”

Between them, the three ponies explained the events at Paradise Estate since Applejack had arrived. Moondancer spoke of, what she thought, were Baby Moondancer’s nightmares, with the encounter from the play room then, the knocking in the bedroom closet. She spoke then of her daughter’s change in personality, how nervous the little unicorn seemed to be unless her friends were around.

Sparkler added her own account. She recalled the strange frost on the windows of Paradise Estate, the fresh fruit she’d brought the pony, withered and dead. She told them of the Lullaby Nursery and the running, yet when she checked, no one was there.

Dazzleglow stayed silent throughout, a frown etching itself on her face and it deepened the more her friends spoke. When they finished, and looked to her, she felt her stomach plummet.

“By far, Dazzleglow suffered the worst of it,” Sparkler said, then went over to her friend. She nudged Dazzleglow. “Go on, they won’t laugh at you for it.”

“Please, you are more than welcome here and safe,” Rosedust assured her, “Tell us of the ill this pony has wrought.”

Dazzleglow recounted her own experiences, the shadowy hoof trying to grab her, the notes, the moved furniture during the night. The worst, was seeing Applejack in her room that night, eyes glowing, mouth open and the growling coming from her. The voices were not much better.

Everything spilled out for a second time, though she was glad to be able to speak of it.

Rosedust listened patiently, nodding every so often. The other Flutter Ponies looked between each other, some unsure if this was a joke the Little Ponies were playing on them, others were sympathetic.

“It sounds as if this pony has caused you quite the problem,” Rosedust said, “It must be strange magic she’s using for these events to occur.”

“Rosedust, pardon my intrusion,” a Flutter Pony said, stepping forward. She was green, her mane a darker colour, filled with the sparkling dust her wings produced. “From what I can ascertain, it seems I may be able to deduce what kind of magic she uses, if I were to reside with you.”

Dazzleglow’s eyebrows shot up. “But wouldn’t that put you in some danger?”

The Flutter Pony shook her head. “Nothing I could not deal with. I’m sure with thorough analysis through observation I could wield some kind of counter magic.”

“Little Ponies, are you in any kind of hurry to return?” Rosedust asked, looking between the three.

Sparkler and Dazzleglow looked to Moondancer. She heaved a sigh, then nodded. Sparkler went over to her side and leaned against her, Moondancer putting her head on Sparkler’s chest.

“Moondancer is worried for her daughter,” Dazzleglow answered.

“Understandable.”

“Allow us a moment of your time to discuss this matter,” the green Flutter Pony said. She was already in the air, legs dancing and she looked to Rosedust and the other Flutter Ponies at the table.

“If you can spare the time, we can make up beds for you to sleep in. It looks rather late for you to be travelling back to Paradise Estate,” Rosedust pointed out, looking to the sky. It was already changing colours with the setting sun.

The three unicorns agreed and followed the other Flutter Ponies. The green Flutter Pony was already gone, having followed Rosedust. The others flew ahead, two however, landed and walked beside the ponies. These were Forget-Me-Not and Honeysuckle.

“I hope they’ll be able to help us,” Moondancer said quietly.

“I’m sure they will,” Sparkler answered. She let Moondancer walk on ahead with the Flutter Ponies and she held back, waiting for Dazzleglow. “Are you all right?”

“I’m worried, Sparkler,” she told her. “What if it doesn’t work?”

“We’ll cross that bridge if we come to it.” She gave Dazzleglow a playful bump. “Enjoy Flutter Valley while we’re here. You told me there wasn’t anything like it near you.”

Dazzleglow smiled at her friend and tried to take her mind off of what was waiting for them in Dream Valley.


	9. Peach Blossom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosedust agrees to Peach Blossom's plan, and she returns to Dream Valley with the Little Ponies.

Part 9 – Peach Blossom

For the first time in days, Dazzleglow slept soundly in a fluffy bed with extra pillows. The sun rays flooded through the window, turning the room orange. Dazzleglow lay in bed and watched the sun rise, the sky turning different colours until it changed to a light blue.

Someone knocked on her door. “Dazzleglow? Are you awake?”

Moondancer.

“Yes! Come on through!”

The door opened and Moondancer trotted in. “The Flutter Ponies are preparing breakfast. Sparkler’s helping them get set up.”

Dazzleglow got out of bed and stretched. “How did you sleep?”

Moondancer shook her head. “Not very well, I’m too worried about the little ones.”

Dazzleglow nodded, then went over to her and nuzzled her neck. “They’ll be all right. I have faith in Starglow and everyone else at Paradise Estate. Nothing will happen to them.”

Moondancer sighed. “I know you’re right, but...”

“You can’t help but worry.”

“Yes.”

Dazzleglow moved to the door and motioned for Moondancer to follow. She did so, the two ponies leaving the sleeping area and out into Flutter Valley. It seemed even more beautiful to Dazzleglow in the morning sun. The Sun Stone glowed in the light, flowers bloomed even more brightly than they had before. The day was perfect, not a cloud in the sky. 

When they arrived, Sparkler was fussing over her glittering stones as table decorations. She moved one, then another, then moved both back into their original places. She rearranged them again, this time into different placements entirely, before she noticed her friends. She waved and motioned for them to sit down at the places already set out.

“Dazzleglow! Moondancer!” she called, “Sit down here, we’re just waiting for the other Flutter Ponies to join us.”

The two unicorns did so, while Sparkler continued to fuss over the table decorations.

“Sparkler, they look very pretty as they are,” Dazzleglow laughed.

Sparkler looked up then moved one more, and sat down with her friends. The familiar tinkle of the Flutter Ponies’ wings were heard in the distance, and within a few moments, they could be seen flying towards them.

“Little Ponies, good morning!” Rosedust greeted them. “This is a lovely spread you’ve put on for us.” She smiled and looked to Sparkler. “Your stones look wonderful set out.”

Dazzleglow nudged Sparkler. “Told you,” she whispered.

Sparkler’s cheeks turned red and she dipped her head. “Thank you, Rosedust. I hoped you would like them.”

The Flutter Ponies gathered around the table, passing around the food set out and helping themselves to the bowls and plates. They talked, laughed, and for a while, Dazzleglow didn’t think about Applejack.

The green Flutter Pony who had suggested using magic, arrived later than the others, full of apologies and she sat down at the table. “I was reading about the variations of magic, and if there was anything to identify this pony’s use of it,” she told the group.

“What did you find Peach Blossom?” Rosedust said, nibbling on a scone topped with jam and cream.

“Not much. As my initial thought, I believe I would have to carry out and extended observation of this pony, and their activities,” Peach Blossom told them.

“Dazzleglow, has this pony harmed any of the other Little Ponies at Paradise Estate?”

Dazzleglow shook her head. “Not to my knowledge. She hasn’t really harmed me as such,” she answered. “The baby ponies are so frightened however, I didn’t know this until very recently. I thought it was just me this pony didn’t like very much.”

Rosedust nodded and put down her plate. “All right, I’ll agree to this plan, Peach Blossom. If however, it doesn’t work out, you come straight back here and to me.”

Peach Blossom nodded also. “I concur, Rosedust.”

Moondancer, Dazzleglow and Sparkler helped tidy the table, collected their things and waited for Peach Blossom. The Flutter Pony appeared soon after, flying overhead and landed in front of them. She bowed her head.

“It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance,” she said. “It has been such a long time since I last traversed to Dream Valley.” She looked to Dazzleglow. “And yet, I have not reached your home in Pony Land.”

Dazzleglow shook her head. “No, we’ve never had any of the Flutter Ponies come that far out. This is the first time I’ve seen Flutter Valley.”

Peach Blossom smiled. “I’m sure we can find the time to allow you to accommodate us.”

Moondancer cleared her throat. “We should probably get a move on, I don’t want to leave my daughter any longer than I have to.”

“Of course, apologies Moondancer.” She flew into the air. “We shall begin the sojourn post-haste.”

Sparkler’s eyes widened and she looked to Dazzleglow for guidance. “I get the feeling I’m going to be quite confused on the way back,” she sighed. Dazzleglow nudged her and followed Peach Blossom while she flew on ahead of them.

“Do you think she can help?” Sparkler said.

“I hope so,” Moondancer answered. “There’s only so long Pearly will put up with anything scaring her cousin. And me.”

“We’ll find out, I suppose,” Dazzleglow added. “With any luck, this pony will turn her attention back to me and leave the little ones alone.”

Though her words were brave, this was the last thing Dazzleglow felt. Sparkler noticed the nervous smile and the hitch in her breath. She moved closer to Dazzleglow, and for the rest of the way, they said little more.


	10. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While awaiting her mother's return, Baby Moondancer and Baby Blossom have an unnerving encounter with Applejack. Though Starglow is there, and believes them, she missed the strange pony's actions until the next morning.

****Part 10 - Friends** **

****

Though her mother was barely gone for two days, Baby Moondancer became her friends’ shadow, never to be seen without the others. Starglow, however, turned out to be an invaluable distraction. Whenever Baby Moondancer began to look over her shoulder, convinced she’d seen Applejack, Starglow swooped in, sometimes literally, with magical stars. Pearly was also relieved for this, she hated seeing her cousin so afraid.

Baby Moondancer, Baby Glory, Pearly and Baby Blossom sat together in the living area of Paradise Estate, Mr Stuffings on hand to lend his support. Pearly was anxious. She went from window to window, looking outside in the hope of seeing the group of ponies return from their venture to Flutter Valley. Baby Blossom glanced to Baby Moondancer, ensuring she wasn’t alone, then went to the window with Pearly.

“They not back yet?” she asked, looking out the window. It felt cold.

Pearly shook her head. “No, no sign of them.”

“I’m sure they’ll be back soon with help.”

Pearly sighed and glanced over to Baby Moondancer. “Soon isn’t quick enough for her.”

Baby Blossom settled down on the floor and tugged Pearly down with her. The latter, landed in a heap, then righted herself when she heard a giggle from Baby Moondancer’s direction. She glanced over, and concealed a smile when it had at the very least made her laugh.

“Have you seen anything?” Baby Blossom said, idly moving a ball from one hoof to the other.

Pearly frowned at her. “Are you saying you don’t believe her?”

Baby Blossom shook her head. “No, something’s got her really worried. But why pick on her? Why pick on Dazzleglow?”

Pearly shrugged. “First to meet her?”

She continued to play with the ball. “It’s weird. It’s been so cold, and all the plants keep dying. Every time I get some fruit, in seconds it’s dead and dried up.”

Pearly’s frown deepened. “I overheard Sparkler mention that.”

Baby Moondancer wandered over, Mr Stuffings on her back. “I’m going to get snacks. Want to come?” she said.

Baby Blossom stood up and nodded, letting Baby Moondancer lead the way. The went into the kitchen where several of the Little Ponies were preparing lunches, both for themselves and the other baby ponies staying with them. Raspberry Jam noticed them and trotted over to the pair. “Hello you two, everything all right?” she greeted them.

Baby Moondancer nodded. “We were getting snacks,” she declared, already making her way over to the cupboards.

“Are you supposed to be getting snacks? Isn’t your lunch due soon?”

Baby Moondancer shook her head. “Uh-uh. Starglow said we could.” She pulled a chair away from the table and pushed it into place.

Raspberry Jam sighed. “Why didn’t you ask me to get it?”

“’Cause I could.” She jumped to the highest cupboard, caught the bag she was after and landed on the chair. She teetered on the edge of it, one leg flailing in circles. Raspberry Jam rushed over and caught her, steadying her on the chair.

Baby Moondancer hopped down back onto the floor. Raspberry Jam shook her head and left the baby ponies to continue their search mission for the snacks Baby Moondancer was convinced were there.

The little unicorn wandered from cupboard to cupboard, opening and shutting the doors, her search so far unsuccessful. “I wish Baby Surprise were here,” she said with a sigh. “She could get to the higher cupboards.”

“Let me try,” Baby Blossom offered. She went over to the chair, pushed it into place for the next cupboard, then climbed onto it. From there she hopped up onto the counter top then threw open the cupboard door. “Nothing in this one!” She continued to walk along the counter, opening cupboards as she went. At the last one, she froze.

Baby Moondancer, who had been following her along the floor, stopped and frowned. “Did you find them?”

Baby Blossom galloped back to the chair, leapt down onto it and onto the floor. Baby Moondancer looked over to the open cupboard, just in time to see Applejack’s head poke out of it. 

Her eyes widened, though her legs would not move. Baby Blossom was equally as scared, her face went white and she moved closer to Baby Moondancer. Applejack turned her gaze to the two baby ponies, one leg reaching out from the cupboard, then another, then she heaved her body out, landing in a crumpled pile on the tiled floor.

There she stayed for a few moments. Both baby ponies were still too scared to move and continued to stare at Applejack, lying on the floor. Until she moved.

Applejack turned her head to look at them, then her twisted form moved in awkward, disjointed stretches, as if they were completely foreign to her, as if the body was not her own. Baby Blossom gasped and grabbed onto Baby Moondancer, crawling backwards and pulling her friend with her.

Applejack moved with them, coming closer and closer, bones cracking, eyes blank. She was in front of them now, then opened her mouth and that horrible guttural growl emanated. She moved her face closer and closer, till it was only her eyes to be seen and that was when Baby Blossom let out a scream.

“Bloss! Moon!”

Pearly was the first to get to them, Baby Glory a second later, joined by Starglow and Raspberry Jam. Baby Blossom clung to Pearly while Baby Moondancer, still too shocked and frightened, stayed on the floor. Baby Glory nudged her, and she turned to her friend, eyes wide.

“Baby ponies, what happened?” Raspberry Jam asked.

“A-Applejack…was in th-the cupboard,” Baby Blossom managed through hiccuping sobs. “She wasn’t supposed to be in there, she was in the top cupboard.”

Starglow was by their side, wings spread and wrapped around both terrified baby ponies. Pearly managed to get Baby Blossom onto her feet and out of the kitchen, though she was still a sobbing mess of hysterics. Baby Moondancer turned and looked at Starglow, and the dam burst.

“Oh little one, you’ve been so brave so far,” Starglow shushed, wrapping both her wings around Baby Moondancer.

“She shouldn’t have been in the cupboard,” Baby Moondancer mumbled through tears. “Why was she in the cupboard?”

“I don’t know little one.” Starglow got her to her feet and headed back to the living area, Baby Glory in tow. Pearly had, somehow, managed to calm Baby Blossom enough to find out what happened. When Starglow and the two baby unicorns returned to the other room, Pearly immediately turned to them.

“Is she still there?” Pearly demanded, already making a beeline for the kitchen.

“There’s nothing in there other than Raspberry Jam,” Starglow told her.

Pearly snorted. “Every time she scares my friends, and every time I miss her!”

“And what are you going to do? Make her glow till she goes away?” Baby Blossom snapped. The earth pony’s eyes widened as she seemed to realise who she was taking her fear out on, and she dipped her head, staring down at the floor as a tear dripped down her cheek.

“That’s what Dazzleglow and your aunt are going to find out, how to make her go away,” Starglow said, trying to sooth the anger of the young unicorn. “Now then, let’s get away from all of this, shall we?”

Baby Glory tilted her head. “Where to?”

“I’m pretty sure I saw some lovely flowers to pick outside,” she answered with a smile. She stood up, then nudged Baby Moondancer with her hoof. “Come on, you and Mr Stuffings can pick the prettiest flowers for your mother coming back.”

The four baby ponies followed Starglow outside, where they picked flowers until the sun started to set. When they returned to the living area, they gathered all the vases and picked out the brightest flowers to set up. When the rest of the ponies arrived for dinner and to check in, they found it awash with colour, the baby ponies looking very proud of themselves.

Happyglow smiled at Starglow, having guessed it was her idea from the beaming smile she held, filled with pride. “Come along little ones, let’s get those hooves nice and clean before dinner,” Starglow told them.

Nothing was said of the encounter with Applejack in the kitchen, much to the relief of the baby ponies, Baby Blossom in particular. The ponies ate, talked and asked about each others’ day. Pearly ate little, pushing the food around her plate enough to make it look eaten, though both Baby Moondancer and Baby Blossom knew otherwise. Neither said anything.

The baby ponies were ushered off to bed soon after. Baby Moondancer lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, listening to the others while they slept. She hoped her mother would be back soon, she didn’t sleep well without her there.

Quietly, she could hear crying on the other side of the door.

She frowned and looked to the beds of her friends. They were asleep, she was sure. She crawled out of bed and crept over to their beds. Pearly was indeed asleep, hugging the pillow. Baby Glory and Baby Blossom were also asleep, Baby Blossom hugging a stuffed animal in a vice grip.

The sound came again, softly, sobs being stifled. She crept to the door and opened it, poking her nose out. No one was in the corridor and all of the other doors were closed. She heard a door open, and she got ready to duck back into the bedroom, to pretend to be asleep. Instead she found Starglow, her stars shining in the darkness and they reflected onto the walls.

“Little one, what are you doing up?” she said, kneeling down to her. The crying was heard once more and both ponies looked down the corridor to where it seemed to be coming from. “You heard it too?”

Baby Moondancer nodded.

“Let’s go see.” Starglow reached out her hoof, and Baby Moondancer took it. They went down the corridor, following the sound until it could not be heard any more. There were no one in any of the rooms, all of the ponies asleep. “It was worth a look.”

Starglow took Baby Moondancer back to her room and tucked her in. She placed Mr Stuffings on the bed, then left the room, leaving a night light on for her.

When morning came, the ponies were horrified to discover all of the flowers were now dried and dead. Their petals lay on the floor, black and brown, the stems wilted completely. The windows were covered in frost, the temperature in the room unbearably cold. When they went to the kitchen, they found the fruit black and withered, and Applejack slunk out of the room without a word.


	11. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peach Blossom and the rest of the ponies arrive back at Paradise Estate, and begins to examine the remnants of the flowers destroy by Applejack.

****Part 11 - Return** **

****

Paradise Estate was in sight when Moondancer broke into a gallop. Peach Blossom hovered above, unsure whether to follow Moondancer or remain with Sparkler and Dazzleglow. She opted for the latter and flew above.

“She is eager to return to her daughter,” Peach Blossom remarked.

Sparkler nodded. “She’s been worried.”

“I hope Applejack has left her alone,” Dazzleglow added, a frown on her face.

Sparkler looked over to her. “I’m sure your friend has kept her safe.”

Dazzleglow let a smile slip across her lips. “True. Starglow will have hardly been away from the baby ponies. She’s wanted to get involved like this for so long.”

“Why haven’t you? You’ve always been on the outskirts of Ponyland. But you’ve never said why.”

Dazzleglow nodded. “Magic isn’t as…prevalent there as it is in Dream Valley. We’ve all kind of settled, all more domestic I suppose.” She looked over to Sparkler. “The ponies there all do jobs, like teaching, owning hair salons or ice cream parlours. It’s nothing like here.” She focused on Paradise Estate ahead of them. “Dream Valley is how it used to be, when we used magic and could mingle among the rest of the ponies. We did so once, thankfully with just one witness, Patch and she’s barely been able to stop talking about it since.”

Sparkler tilted her head. “And yet they don’t believe her?”

Dazzleglow shook her head. “Not in the slightest. Patch keeps asking us to show our magic but we’ve yet to do so. We try and blend in with the rest of them, visiting now and then but never for extended periods like I do here.”

“I can’t imagine not being able to do magic, or not to be surrounded by it,” Sparkler said quietly. She moved closer to Dazzleglow and rested her head against Dazzleglow’s neck. “You’re always welcome here, you and your friends.”

Dazzleglow beamed at her and leaned into Sparkler.

They reached Paradise Estate, where Peach Blossom landed at the door and Moondancer had been greeted enthusiastically by Baby Moondancer. Pearly was nearby and hugged her aunt a welcome.

“Greetings and salutations, Little Ponies,” Peach Blossom said, “Queen Rosedust of the Flutter Ponies has sent me as envoy to carry out observation of the problem pony.”

The baby ponies tilted their heads, a confused look on their faces.

“She means she’s going to watch Applejack,” Starglow answered, coming out of Paradise Estate with the other glowing ponies. 

Brightglow went to Dazzleglow and nuzzled her neck, while Happyglow smiled and tucked a stray piece of hair back into place. Dazzleglow nodded her thanks. They led the group back inside, heading straight to the dining table that took up most of the space in the room. They could hear Raspberry Jam humming in the kitchen, gathering plates and cups, then she came through with several plates, a kettle and a pile of napkins.

She set the plates for everyone, retrieved the cups from the kitchen and blinked. Pots of jam appeared on the table, along with cake, bowls of sugar then slices of toast piled high. She trotted through once more to got jugs of milk and sat down at the table.

“Oh, this looks truly delectable,” Peach Blossom remarked, her eyes growing wide at the spread. “You have outdone yourself, Raspberry Jam.”

Raspberry Jam ducked her head, a faint blush colouring her cheeks. “Help yourselves, there’s plenty for everyone.”

Peach Blossom took the invitation and piled her plate with toast, cake and sprinkled generous helpings of sugar over the top of the cake. She made tea after tea, then making the other ponies tea and clearing away cups when they were done.

Once they were finished eating and talking, Peach Blossom telling the ponies all of Flutter Valley’s new and described it in detail for the baby ponies, a quiet fell across the table. Pearly glanced to her cousin and Baby Blossom, the two of them fidgeting in their chair. Dazzleglow looked over to them, the movement catching her eye.

“Did something else happen while we were gone?” she asked, a frown on her face.

Pearly waited for one of them to speak up. Neither did so, Baby Moondancer moving closer to her mother.

“Applejack was in one of the cupboards and scared them,” she answered, patting Baby Blossom’s leg. “After that, all the flowers in the living area died and withered along with the fresh fruit.”

Peach Blossom frowned. “May I see?” she said, already on her feet.

Starglow stood up also, motioning for Dazzleglow and the others to follow. She led them into the living area and they stood at the door, open mouthed.

The room was frozen, the plants and flowers now quite dead. Their petals lay on the floor, dried up, the other plants in the room drooped and had turned brown. Frost covered the windows, creating patterns and lay thickly on the glass. Peach Blossom went over to the window and scraped some of the frost. There was layer upon layer of it. The scrape Peach Blossom left could barely be seen and the visibility to outside was next to none.

“I wanted to bring you flowers, Mama,” Baby Moondancer mumbled, “But Applejack ruined it.”

Dazzleglow and Moondancer looked at each other, Dazzleglow feeling her heart break for the little unicorn. Starglow too seemed to have similar feelings as she went to Baby Moondancer and patted her shoulder, then stroked her mane.

“Oh little one, I’m sure they were the prettiest flowers,” Moondancer assured her, kneeling down to her daughter and hugged her.

While the exchange went on, Peach Blossom walked around the room, examining the dead flowers. “And you say this happened when this pony was nearby?”

Starglow nodded. “Baby Moondancer and I heard crying through the night, but nothing could be found. We woke up to this the next morning.”

Peach Blossom picked up one of the petals and turned it over. “It seems to be extremely strong magic to do this. I will need a few days to properly observe and carry out investigation of these events.” She turned to face the rest of the ponies. “Do not worry, I’m sure I will be able to ascertain the nature of the magic and counteract it.”

Dazzleglow looked over to her friends, then noticed in the background the pony in question. She felt her stomach plummet at the sight of her. Happyglow noticed the change in her demeanour and turned to look behind her. 

Applejack was gone.


	12. Escalation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Applejack grows more bold and chases the little ponies into the kitchen to hide from her.

****Author's Notes:**** I am so far incredibly grateful for each view, comment and kudos to this story. I really didn't think I'd receive much response, however each view motivates me to get each chapter out. I am planning a sequel to this, it's in the planning stages and still needs more of an outline, but it is coming after this story is done.

Once again a huge thank you to all who have viewed, added kudos or commented :D

****Part 12 - Escalation** **

****

Peach Blossom’s presence seemed only to anger Applejack. The frequency in which events occurred increased and was not limited solely to Dazzleglow, Starglow nor Baby Moondancer.

Baby Blossom, still terrified from her encounter with Applejack in the kitchen, refused to go anywhere alone, either dragging Pearly, Baby Glory, Baby Moondancer or all three of them with her. Even with her companions’ presence, she still found herself looking over her shoulder and, a few times, convinced she had seen Applejack darting between rooms or corridors or the flash of a blue tail into a room.

Pearly lounged on the couch in the living area, a blanket over her Starglow insisted on. The windows were frozen and no amount of burning fires in the fireplace or unicorn magic could undo it. Peach Blossom had also tried. She flew to the ceiling and blew her magic at the window. 

It remained untouched.

Baby Moondancer, Baby Glory and Baby Blossom sat on the floor, each one also with a blanket, while Starglow sat with them reading a book. 

Every so often, she’d glance up to check on Pearly, the silver-grey unicorn’s eyes half-shut, though she continued to listen. Starglow continued to read until a noise caught her attention. Hooves, running quickly from room to room. She put the book down and stood up.

Pearly was already off of the couch, blanket discarded and heading for the door.

“Pearly, no!” Baby Blossom yelled and ran to her, standing in front of the door to block the way. “It’ll be her!”

Pearly tried to move Baby Blossom out of the way. “That’s what I’m counting on.”

“Pearly, though it’s very brave and admirable, you can’t go alone,” Starglow said, trying to reason with the unicorn. She too stood up then directed Baby Blossom back to her friends. “I’ll go with you.”

Pearly shrugged, though made no argument against the the starry pony’s request. She waited for Starglow and both went down the corridor, leaving the three baby ponies alone in the room.

Baby Blossom huddled close to Baby Glory, the little unicorn sharing her blanket with Baby Blossom. Baby Moondancer however, seemed conflicted. Her cousin had always looked out for her and protected her, surely she could do the same. She stood up, draped her blanket over Baby Glory and Baby Blossom, then followed Starglow and her cousin.

Pearly’s eyes widened when she saw Baby Moondancer following them. “Moon? Why are you…?” It seemed to occur to her what her cousin was doing. “No. Go back to the living area, someone will come along.”

Baby Moondancer shook her head. “Uh-uh.”

Pearly marched up to her. “Baby Moondancer, go back to the living area. Applejack has been picking on your enough.”

Again Baby Moondancer shook her head and remained where she stood.

The sound of hooves interrupted any further argument Pearly could’ve made. She took a few steps toward the sound and gasped when Applejack’s head poked out from one of the rooms. It disappeared again and the door slammed shut.

Pearly scowled at the dark haired pony and charged after her. Starglow was the first to follow, Baby Moondancer after her in seconds. Pearly threw the door open, the door hitting against the adjacent wall then bounced, such was the force of Pearly’s frustration and rage at the pony.

“I saw her. She has to be here,” Pearly stated, marching into the room, opening cupboards and checking behind couches.

Another door open and closed from the corridor, and once more, Pearly ran after it. 

Starglow followed, though she checked over her shoulder often. The doors continued to open and close, only serving to add to Pearly’s frustration. She opened a cupboard, checked under a couch, then kicked it with her hind legs.

“Every time she does this, and every time I miss her!” she shouted and slumped to the floor.

A chuckle answered her.

Pearly was on her feet in seconds, ready to chase Applejack once more. The pony in question stood at the door, ready instead to turn the tables. She stood in the doorway, her stringy hair dangling across her face, her blank eyes staring through them, unblinking. Starglow now fully understood why Dazzleglow was so afraid of this pony, and she had only encountered her a handful of times.

Applejack took a step forward, a cracking sound accompanying it. Pearly stood in front of Baby Moondancer, the latter already backing away. Applejack took another step, the another, then she was running at them from the doorway. Starglow dove in front of them and pushed them out of the way. She grabbed Pearly’s hoof and Baby Moondancer’s and all but threw them out of the room. She too followed and Applejack was swift to leave the room.

The three ran down the corridor, turning a corner and into another room. Starglow hid Pearly and Baby Moondancer behind the curtains while she hid herself down the side of one of the beds. The door opened and Applejack stood there. She walked into the room, stopping at each bed and looked under it. When she found no pony, she moved onto the next.

She moved methodically, checking each bed. Her manner was slow, deliberate and Baby Moondancer covered her mouth and shut her eyes. Pearly hugged her close, listening to the strange pony walk through the room, closer and closer to them. 

The hooves stopped.

“Found you!” Applejack exclaimed. Her voice was unnatural, as if her vocal chords were scratched and damaged from overuse. 

Starglow leapt from her hiding place. “Run, little ones!”

Pearly grabbed Baby Moondancer and dragged her from behind the curtains. They followed Starglow out of the room, racing down the corridor back to the living area. Baby Glory and Baby Blossom got to their feet immediately.

“What’s happening?” Baby Glory asked.

Pearly was already pushing her out of the room and into the dining area. “No time! Come on!”

Baby Moondancer grabbed Baby Blossom’s hoof and pulled her along. The baby pony knew this could only mean one thing and she let go, running ahead and hiding in a cupboard when they reached the kitchen area.

Starglow found places for them all to hide. “Whatever you see, do not leave where you’re hidden.”

“But…!” Baby Moondancer started to protest.

“I will be fine, little one,” Starglow assured her. “Come on, now.”

Reluctantly, Baby Moondancer obeyed and let Starglow find somewhere for her to hide. Both Pearly and herself stuffed themselves into the pantry cupboard, Pearly on the higher shelf, Baby Moondancer on the lower and able to watch everything from under the door.

She watched Starglow hide Baby Glory, then finally herself, just as Applejack reached the room. Once more, Applejack went from dining table to cupboard, searching for the ponies she’d seen. Each cupboard door was opened, getting closer and closer to Baby Blossom and Baby Glory.

She turned away from the cupboard Baby Blossom was in and went to the other side of the room. She opened cupboards, both above and below her eyeline, once more, getting close to Baby Glory. Baby Moondancer tried hard to suppress the whimper, however it slipped out and Applejack’s head snapped round to face the noise. 

Baby Moondancer could hear Pearly move back and forth, shifting her weight from front to back. More than once she saw Pearly’s hoof reach for the door and Baby Moondancer knocked it back out of the way.

Applejack stood in front of the cupboard Baby Glory was hidden in. 

She turned away.

The four ponies could hear humming coming from another room. 

Raspberry Jam.

Applejack must’ve recognised the pony too. She moved toward the upper cupboards above the counters and pulled out every jar of jam she could find. She then dipped her hoof into it, smearing it across surfaces, tables, the floor, anything she could reach.

When Raspberry Jam arrived in the room, she found Applejack sitting on the floor, covered in suspicious red stains. She stared at the pony, blinking rapidly and accidentally conjuring more jars of jam. She approached slowly and reached out, touching the stain on Applejack’s hoof.

“Oh, jam,” she sighed. She laughed at herself.

Applejack hissed at her and ran out of the room, knocking Raspberry Jam to the floor. It was only now the four ponies felt safe to emerge from their hiding places, and they took a shaken Raspberry Jam to the living area to calm her.


	13. The Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ponies wake up to a terrible shock while Dazzleglow can't help but blame herself for the happenings befalling Paradise Estate.

**Part 13 - The Garden**

The next day, everyone was awoken by a scream. 

  
Dazzleglow leapt out of bed and ran down the hall, passing other ponies who’d also heard the noise. For a moment, she was sure she saw Applejack standing in one of the rooms. She stopped outside of it. The door slammed shut in front of her. 

  
Dazzleglow swallowed and pushed the door open. Applejack was nowhere to be seen. She backed out of the room and continued down the corridor. Once outside, she found what was wrong.

  
Posey stood at the fence of her garden, sobbing. Her eyes were red and puffy, her face streaked with tears. Dazzleglow went closer to the fence and looked over the top of it. The entire garden was dead.

  
The once beautiful colours that filled the garden were now brown and withered, plants wilted and soil dug up. Everyone knew how much care Posey took of her garden, and the way she ensured it was always in bloom no matter the season. For many of the ponies, it was their highlight, to see all the bright colours even on the gloomiest of days.

  
Now it was gone.

  
Peach Blossom flew above then landed in the garden. Both Sparkler and Raspberry Jam stood at either side of Posey as she sobbed, burying her face into Sparkler’s neck.

  
Dazzleglow pushed the gate open and approached Peach Blossom. “Was it her?” she asked.

  
Peach Blossom nodded then knelt down to the dead plants. “It was a combination,” she said. “She has used magic, despite her limitations as an earth pony, and from what I can ascertain, dug the soil with her hooves.” She stood up once more. “She has spent much time doing this. I will need to conduct a thorough investigation of this.”

  
Dazzleglow nodded and went over to Sparkler, Posey and Raspberry Jam. By now, Posey’s crying had quieted. She sniffled and wiped her face.

  
“I don’t know how she could do this,” she whimpered. “My garden…My beautiful flowers.” Her eyes welled with tears once more. “Why? Why would she?”

  
Sparkler nuzzled her mane and guided her away from the devastation.

  
“Did you see her?” Raspberry Jam said.

  
Dazzleglow shook her head. “I thought I did, then she was gone.”

  
“Did Starglow tell you what happened in the kitchen?”

  
“With the jam and the little ones?”

  
Raspberry Jam nodded. “It took a while for Baby Blossom to calm down. Though I must admit, it startled me too when I found her in there.”

  
Dazzleglow sighed. “With any luck, Peach Blossom will come up with something to help.”

Raspberry Jam said no more. Instead she moved to return to Paradise Estate, where she went to the kitchen and began brewing tea. Dazzleglow retreated to the living area, where Starglow and Happyglow found her.

  
The two glowing ponies looked at each other, then Dazzleglow who sat in the frozen living area with no blanket. Starglow trotted to the hall, found a cupboard and returned with a blanket. Happyglow went over to Dazzleglow and sat down next to her.  
“You look cold,” Happyglow said, giving her a slight nudge.

  
Dazzleglow shook her head. “I hadn’t really noticed.

  
“I noticed.” 

  
As if on cue, Starglow appeared with the blanket she had found and dropped it over Dazzleglow’s head. Her expression changed to one of worry when this did not elicit the usual reaction from her. It was a joke between them, something they did to cheer each other up. She pulled the blanket around Dazzleglow and sat on her other side.

  
“Do you think it’s my fault?” Dazzleglow said quietly.

  
“What? No! Of course not!” Starglow answered. “Why would you think that?”

  
“Applejack appeared after I got here, her attacks have all been focused on me. What if she followed me? Why me?” Dazzleglow tried to swallow the lump in her throat and wiped the tears that formed in the corner of her eyes.

  
“Oh Dazzleglow, don’t think that. Maybe it’s coincidence she happened by after you arrived for your visit. It’s not your fault at all.”

  
Dazzleglow said nothing while the tears fell down her cheeks. Happyglow leaned into her and rested her head atop Dazzleglow’s. Dazzleglow sniffed and wiped her face, taking a few deep breaths.

  
“I’m all right.” She stood up, still with the blanket over her. “Come on, let’s go and check on Posey.

”  
Starglow and Happyglow hesitated before they followed. Happyglow went outside to the garden where Peach Blossom still wandered, picking up pieces of dead plants and soil.

  
Dazzleglow and Starglow found Posey, Sparkler and Raspberry Jam in the kitchen, cups littered around the table. Dazzleglow went to Posey and hugged her. She felt tears drip onto her shoulder and hugged Posey tighter.

  
“Oh Posey, I’m so sorry about your garden,” Dazzleglow told her, then let her go.

  
Posey just nodded, taking a handkerchief to dab her eyes.

  
“I suggested we make a start on it tomorrow, find some nice flowers and replant it,” Sparkler said. She looked to Dazzleglow and frowned, studying her. “Have you been crying?”

  
“No!”

  
“Yes.”

  
Dazzleglow glared at Starglow.

  
“What’s happened? Has Applejack done something else?” Sparkler asked.

  
Dazzleglow shook her head. “No, nothing.”

  
“She thinks everything with Applejack is her fault,” Starglow answered, earning another glare for her trouble.

  
“Don’t be so silly,” Sparkler told her, “I don’t know why she’s picking on you, but it’s nothing you’ve done to provoke it.”

  
Dazzleglow sighed. 

  
They sat with Posey for the rest of the afternoon. Eventually, Posey had composed herself enough to go and examine the damage done to her garden. Sparkler and Dazzleglow followed her and grimaced when they saw the full extent of the damage.

  
The flower beds had been pulled up and dumped around the area. Soil had been dug up and scattered across the ground, while the few remaining flowers were dead. Their stems wilted, all colour gone, and all that was left were brown, dried up husks. Seeing them, Posey’s welled with tears once more.

  
Peach Blossom looked up from her examination of one of the dead plants. She flew over to them and landed at the fence. “I have concluded my observation of this garden. Either Applejack is extremely skilled in magic, or there is something around her that is causing this.” She sighed. “I will need to carry out further observation before I can come to a definite conclusion.”

  
Dazzleglow nodded. “Do what you need to, Peach Blossom.”

  
Peach Blossom flew to Paradise Estate and went back in. 

  
The three ponies looked around the ruined plot of land. The fences, at least, were in tact, only the flowers and soil had been ruined. Posey walked to the fence and pushed the gate open, wandering into her once colourful garden.  
Even the insects were dead. The happy caterpillars that Posey kept to deal with any weeds that tried to sprout, lay curled into a spiral. Dirt was spread around, flowers discarded. The pots where she had been growing seedlings were upturned, piled into a pyramid shape. 

  
Posey picked up the pots and bit back more tears when she saw the seedlings were also dead and withered.   
Dazzleglow and Sparker took a rake each and scraped the soil back into its proper place. Sparler gathered the dead flowers and put them into the compost bin in the corner of the garden. Between the three, they prepared the garden to be replanted with new flowers and seeds.

  
They went inside and once more sat in the kitchen area. They could hear the other ponies wandering around, speaking to each other and their comings and goings. Posey left in the early evening, the day’s events having exhausted her. Both Dazzleglow and Sparkler hugged her good night before she left, then sat back down at the table. 

  
“She’s had a hard day,” Sparkler sighed. She looked over to Dazzleglow. “From the sound of it, so have you.”

  
Dazzleglow shok her head. “I’m all right.”

  
Sparkler tilted her head to the side and sat back down with Dazzleglow. “Are you sure? You’re not still blaming yourself?”

  
Dazzleglow sighed. “I can’t help but think it’s partly my fault.”

  
“No, don’t think that. Even when you were gone, things still continued. It can’t be linked to you,” Sparkler insisted. She put her hoof over Dazzleglow’s and smiled at her. “With Peach Blossom here we’ll find out what’s causing it and get rid of it, you’ll see.”

  
Dazzleglow smiled at her friend’s optimism. She said no more on the subject, hoping that Sparkler and Starglow were indeed right.  
~

  
During the night, Dazzleglow was awoken by sounds coming from outside the room. She opened her eyes and rubbed the sleep from them.

  
“Oh pony feathers, not again,” she muttered. She threw off the duvet and headed towards the door. She opened it and peeked outside. Nothing was in the corridor.

  
She stepped out of the room and looked around. 

  
Nothing.

  
No doors slamming, no sounds of hooves running around, no crying as Starglow had described to her. Regardless, she walked down the corridor, past the other rooms where the ponies slept, undisturbed by the varying noises that she could hear. 

  
She entered the living area and scraped off the frost and ice covering the windows. It was unbearably cold and she wished for the blanket Starglow had draped over her earlier in the day. She looked outside and there was Applejack in the garden once more.  
Dazzleglow gasped and backed away.

  
Applejack sat in the garden, digging up soil and stuffing it into her mouth. Not once did she break eye contact with Dazzleglow, as she shovelled dirt into her mouth. 

  
Dazzleglow looked over her shoulder, sure she heard someone else awake. She looked back to Applejack, the strange pony was still there, still grabbing dirt and eating it. She stared at Dazzleglow until the unicorn could bear it no longer. 

  
She ran. Back to the bedroom area, back to the safety of her bed with the blankets and duvet for protection. 


	14. The Nursery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Moondancer tries to take Pearly's mind off of things with Mr Stuffings and a water gun fight. It works, to an extent, until they find Applejack on the ceiling of one of the rooms.

****Part 14 - The Nursery** **

After the destruction of the garden, the baby ponies were assigned a pony to watch over them until their mothers came to pick them up. Dazzleglow, Sparkler and Starglow made themselves busy digging the soil, finding fresh flowers and plants while salvaging what little they could.

Moondancer looked after her daughter, niece and their friends. They stayed in the Lullaby Nursery at Baby Blossom’s insistence. After being chase by Applejack, and the incident in the kitchen, the baby pony did not want to be anywhere near Paradise Estate. This seemed only to frustrate Pearly, who was growing ever more impatient and wished for something to be done about the pony. 

She sulked in the corner, barely acknowledging any of her friends. Both Baby Glory and Baby Blossom had tried to approach, and both had their heads bitten off. Despite being told off for this, Pearly still sat, her face like thunder.

Baby Moondancer picked up Mr Stuffings and trotted over to her cousin. She plopped the teddy next to Pearly, then sat down.

“Bloss said you were mean to her,” Baby Moondancer said.

Pearly sighed. “Go back and sit with them, I’m not in the mood.”

Baby Moondancer shook her head. “Uh-uh.”

“I wasn’t mean to her. I just…” She paused and groaned. “Why can’t they do more to stop her? Why have they waited till now to get the Flutter Ponies involved?”

Baby Moondancer said nothing then moved closer to her cousin, handing Mr Stuffings over to Pearly. The silver-grey unicorn took it and stroked the fur absently.

“I wish I could’ve protected you better.”

Baby Moondancer felt tears prick the corners of her eyes and she threw herself at her cousin, hugging her tightly. “You have so protected me from Applejack.”

Pearly said nothing, only hugging Baby Moondancer back. From the tightness and the longevity, Baby Moondancer realised Pearly needed this hug just as much as she did.

She stood up, pulling Pearly to her feet. She trotted to the edge of the playroom and into the hall. Moondancer watched them, then settled back into the chair.

“Don’t go too far!” she called to them.

“We won’t, Mama,” Baby Moondancer answered.

Pearly followed Baby Moondancer with increasing curiosity. Her cousin led her outside and headed for the view of the window, to ensure her mother could indeed still see her. 

Without realising, Pearly had brought Mr Stuffings with her, and she held it out to Baby Moondancer. She shook her head and pushed the teddy back to Pearly. From the outside toy box, Baby Moondancer retrieved a ball and water guns. The water guns were always Pearly’s favourite, and the silver-grey unicorn couldn’t help but smile when she saw her cousin had remembered this.

Moondancer watched from the window as her daughter and niece chased one another with the water pistols. She smiled, glad at least they found some joy. She returned her attention to Baby Glory, Baby Blossom and the rest of the baby ponies in the play room. Sometime later, she heard the door open and close, then got up.

Baby Moondancer and Pearly returned to the Nursery, completely soaked. Moondancer couldn’t help but laugh when she saw them bother. “Go on, head upstairs and get dried off,” she told them.

“Yes, Mama,” Baby Moondancer said and wandered up the stairs, Pearly not far behind.

They headed up to the bathroom, found towels and dried themselves off. Pearly grinned and snapped the towel at her cousin. Baby Moondancer jumped, then laughed and returned the gesture. The two became distracted with playing until Pearly heard a noise.

She frowned and turned around. “Did you hear that?”

“Hear what?” Baby Moondancer asked, lowering her towel and draped it around her neck.

“Crying. It was coming from out here.”

Baby Moondancer felt her stomach plummet. After having such fun with Pearly, something they hadn’t done in too long, now it seemed Applejack was here to ruin this too. Nonetheless she followed Pearly, her cousin already out the door and halfway down the hall to the other rooms.

The crying seemed to be coming from one room in particular, and Pearly pushed the door open. 

Everything seemed to be in order. Beds were in the correct place, dressers still lined against the wall, toys exactly where they were supposed to be. Nothing seemed to be out of place, until they looked upwards.

There, in the ceiling corner, was Applejack.

Neither Pearly nor Baby Moondancer could figure out how she got there, or when, however neither wanted to know. They back out of the room, just as Applejack dropped to the floor and began to crawl towards them.

They ran down the hall, heading for the stairs. Pearly stopped once more and looked into the room next to it. Somehow Applejack had got there, and she scribbled furiously on some paper in front of her. She had her back to them, and Pearly backed away, her face pale. Applejack ignored them, still scribbling, throwing papers to either side of her. They looked to be full of nonsense, words neither could understand. 

Slowly, ever so slowly, Applejack turned her head and saw them. She opened her mouth and let out that guttural growl or groan, neither were quite sure what it was supposed to be. She moved slowly, deliberately, odd cracking sounds as she went. She turned and started to crawl towards them.

Pearly grabbed Baby Moondancer’s hoof and dragged her away.

Once downstairs, Baby Moondancer threw herself at her mother, telling the story in between pants. She tried hard not to cry, if Pearly could be brave, so could she.

“Is she still up there?” Moondancer said, looking up at the ceiling.

“I don’t know, Auntie,” Pearly answered. “She might be or she’s disappeared again.”

“All right, stay down here, little ones. I’ll go and see.”

Baby Moondancer moved closer to Pearly, but let her mother go without protest. Baby Glory, Baby Blossom and the other baby ponies gathered around. They waited. Thought Moondancer was only gone for a few minutes, it felt like an eternity. She walked down the stairs, bits of paper in her mouth, and once in the play room, she stuffed them into a bag. She turned to the rest of the ponies there and tried to take their minds off of it.

~

After a long day of helping Posey recover her garden, Dazzleglow sat down against the fence. Both Sparkler and Starglow joined her.

“Well that was a good day’s work,” Sparkler remarked.

“I’m going to feel this tomorrow,” Starglow said with a smile.

The soil was in its rightful place, no longer covering the grass or paths Posey had set out. They found flowers and other plants and planted them in the flowerbeds, pots and the greenhouse. Seeds were deposited into the seed box, ready to be planted at a later date, while the trellises were cut back enough that new roses and ivy could flourish.

Moondancer appeared with a bag over her shoulder. “Have any of you seen Peach Blossom?” she said.

Dazzleglow stood up and approached her. She shook her head. “We’ve been out here all day. I think she might be in Paradise Estate,” she told Moondancer. “Why? Has something happened?”

Moondancer reached into the bag she was carrying. “Applejack was in the nursery while we were there. She was scribbling this.” She handed them the pieces of paper.

Dazzleglow frowned when she saw it. It was unlike anything she had ever seen before. “It’s a language, I think,” she said, then handed the paper back. “Peach Blossom will know better than us.”

She headed into Paradise Estate, with Moondancer, Starglow and Sparkler in tow. They found the Flutter Pony in the living area, where Moondancer decanted the contents of her bag on the floor. 

“This is…What is this?” Peach Blossom asked, taking each piece of paper.

“Applejack appeared in the nursery, and this is what she was doing,” Moondancer explained. “She also appeared on the ceiling.”

Peach Blossom’s eyes widened. “For an earth pony, that is impossible.”

Moondancer nodded.

“Thank you, Moondancer. Rest assured, I will conduct thorough research on this.”


	15. Pony Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for Applejack begins, as Peach Blossom is ready to try and remove the magic from her. They find her, however nothing is as it seems, and they are in for a disturbing surprise when magic is used.

**Author's Note** : Apologies for the longish wait for this part. College has started back and already it's hitting me with work. I will try to keep this updated and finish it fairly soon. As always, your views, comments, kudos and everything else in between keep me going :)

**Part 15 - Pony Magic**

A day later, Peach Blossom gathered the ponies into the living area of Paradise Estate. They sat around the room, most with blankets around them, to try and protect against the bitter coldness. The baby ponies huddled together, near their mothers, Pearly near her cousin.

  
“Little Ponies,” Peach Blossom announced, “I have concluded my observation of this pony.” She sat down on the floor. “From what I can ascertain, Applejack seems to have come into close proximity with dark magic. This is what allows her to perform these acts she has been unleashing upon you all.”

  
“So what can be done?” Moondancer said, her gaze falling to her daughter.

  
“I believe I can remove the dark magic from her, thus restoring Applejack to her former self.”

  
Pearly stood up and marched toward the door. “All right, what are we waiting for?”

  
Starglow trotted after her. “Pearly, it may not be as simple as that.”

  
Pearly spun around to face the room of ponies. “What? What isn’t so simple? We track her down then remove this magic from her. When we do that, my cousin won’t be tormented any more. She can sleep peacefully without waking up in the night expecting some strange pony to be in her bedroom closet or hanging from the ceiling!” She took a breath. “Blossom, and my friends won’t have to look over their shoulders any time they’re away from the rest of the ponies. What isn’t simple about that?”

  
“Pearly…” Starglow reached out to pull her closer, however the little unicorn batted her hoof away and scrubbed at her face.

  
“I’m not crying!”

  
“Oh my little friend,” Starglow guided Pearly away from the door, where Pearly let the tears fall and rested her head against Starglow.

  
Peach Blossom walked over to her. “Worry not, little one. I shall endeavour to rid you of this magic post haste.”

  
Pearly could only nod in response.

  
She turned back to the ponies in the room. “Now then, is anyone aware of her precise location?”

  
Sparkler shook her head. “No one’s seen her all day.”

  
Dazzleglow glanced to her friends, then stepped forward. “I’ll help find her.”

  
Starglow looked back to Dazzleglow and shook her head. Peach Blossom however, nodded once and left the room.

  
Dazzleglow left to follow, until Starglow caught her. “What are you doing? What if she tries to hurt you?”

  
“I’ll be fine. My presence might draw her out long enough to catch her.” Dazzleglow nuzzled her friend’s neck, then left the room to follow Peach Blossom.

  
The halls were silent, everyone together in the main living area of Paradise Estate. Peach Blossom was already in the air when Dazzleglow left the room, and the Flutter Pony landed daintily on the floor.

  
“If you would be so kind to check one side, I shall conduct and investigation on the other,” she said, already at the nearest door.

  
Dazzleglow nodded and took the opposite side.

  
Between them, they made their way through the downstairs of Paradise Estate, neither turning up anything to find Applejack. When they met in the middle of the corridor, there was a noise from the stairs. Dazzleglow swallowed and followed Peach Blossom.   
At the end of the corridor upstairs, Applejack sat, her back to them.

  
“Be careful,” Dazzleglow whispered. “I don’t know what she might do.”

  
Peach Blossom nodded and slowly made her way forward. Applejack did nothing, still sitting with her back to the Flutter Pony. Peach Blossom stood behind her and reached out. That was when Applejack moved.

  
She turned her head and body to face Peach Blossom, an unnatural sound emanating from her. It groaned from deep within her throat, and she sucked in a breath through her nose and the noise got louder.

  
Dazzleglow tried to stop herself from shaking, ready to move and aid Peach Blossom if needed. The Flutter Pony had far more courage than what she would’ve, staring down the pony as she was.

  
Applejack suddenly got to her feet and shoved past Peach Blossom, darting for one of the rooms. Peach Blossom stumbled, while Dazzleglow went to help her.

  
“Come, we cannot allow her to get far,” Peach Blossom said. She steadied herself, then headed for the door Applejack had gone through. 

  
At first glance it appeared empty. Dazzleglow looked around the room, and noticed the curtains twitching. She moved quietly, creeping toward the curtain. When it was within reach, she pulled it back, only to find Applejack was not there.

  
The door slammed shut behind them. Peach Blossom galloped toward it and tried to open it, only to find it had been locked. Something thumped against the floor, rhythmic in its motion. Dazzleglow followed the sound, expecting to find nothing there. She was right. The noise continued, unabated, thump, thump, thump.

  
The doorhandle rattled, the shutters on the windows battered against the building, something had brought all of these things to life. Peach Blossom frowned and flew into the air. She hovered and directed her magic at the windows and where the thumping sound was coming from. Within a few moments, the sounds stopped and the lock in the door clicked open.

  
“Come, we need to find her,” the Flutter Pony told her, then went out the door. Dazzleglow followed.

  
They did not have far to look, for Applejack was once more at the end of the corridor. She stood this time, swaying back and forth. She opened her mouth and the noise came out once more, guttural, groaning. She took a step forward, then another, and another, and suddenly, she was running at the two ponies.

  
Peach Blossom flew to avoid her then spun around. She flapped her wings hard, twinkling lights spotting here and there. “Dazzleglow! Move out of the way! I’m about to switch to Utter Flutter!”

  
Dazzleglow moved to the side and watched as Peach Blossom beat her wings harder, gusts of wing flowing through the corridor as it filled with light. Applejack did not seem phased by this. She stood, staring Peach Blossom down. The Utter Flutter had no effect. Applejack swayed back and forth, her shadow dancing in the lights. She walked forward, still swaying, still unperturbed by the magic.

  
Peach Blossom flapped harder and harder, and Dazzleglow could hear her breath become ragged. She looked between the two, then ran at Applejack, tackling her to the ground. She took the other pony by surprise and threw her into the room. She shut the door behind her and locked it.

  
Peach Blossom landed on the floor, her body immediately slumping forward. She took large gulps of air, breathing hard.

  
“It didn’t work,” Peach Blossom said. She looked at the door. “I have to try again.”

  
Dazzleglow shook her head and put her hoof out to stop her. “No, get your strength back first.”

“My sincerest apologies Dazzleglow, that I could not rid you of this problem.”

  
Dazzleglow hugged her, taking Peach Blossom by surprise. “We’ll figure this out.”

  
Behind the door, Applejack threw herself against it, pounding on it and screeched. They had not heard the pony make this sound before, and it chilled them to the bone. 


	16. Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peach Blossom is confined to a bed to gather her strength once more, however the Flutter Pony is having none of it. She sneaks out to attempt to deal with Applejack once more, only to find her efforts are equally as unsuccessful.

**Part 16 - Failure**

Despite being locked away, Applejack’s screeching did not cease. The pony battered the door with her hooves, kicked it viciously with her hind legs and those who passed it, were convinced she would escape by the sheer force of which she hit the door.

Peach Blossom lay on one of the beds, Dazzleglow by her side. On finding them both, Raspberry Jam promptly went to the kitchen and made food for the Flutter Pony. She lay with her hooves tucked underneath her, her hair unkempt.

“I must try again,” she said, standing up from the bed.

Dazzleglow stopped her. “Oh no you don’t,” she answered. “You’re staying here to get your strength back before even considering it.”

Peach Blossom sighed. “The whole point of my being here was to deal with this pony’s magic.”

“And Rose Dust also said if it went wrong, you were to return to her.”

The Flutter Pony shook her head. “I’m not traversing back to Flutter Valley only to report failure.”

“If you try and deal with Applejack so soon, you might not be going back to Flutter Valley!”

Peach Blossom’s eyes widened. It seemed as if this thought had not occurred to her, so confident was she that her magic would indeed be enough. Dazzleglow kicked herself for letting it slip out.

Before Dazzleglow could say anything else, Raspberry Jam arrived with a tray. On it, was a bowl of hot soup, thick crusty bread and her specialty cake. She placed it on the bed for Peach Blossom and sat by Dazzleglow’s side.

There was a thump from above their heads, and they heard Applejack scream.

“I don’t see anyone getting any sleep tonight,” Raspberry Jam remarked.

“Do not fret, Raspberry Jam. I’m sure I’ll be well enough to try again in a few hours,” Peach Blossom answered, ignoring the pointed glare she received from Dazzleglow.

Raspberry Jam frowned. “I don’t think that would be advised. It took a lot out of you; anyone can see that.”

Peach Blossom huffed.

She ate in silence, the three ponies listening to the noise. Applejack continued her assault of the door, all of them surprised it was still holding fast. 

Eventually the noise stopped, the silence even more unnerving than the noise. Peach Blossom had dozed off, Raspberry Jam on the verge of it. Dazzleglow got up and crept out of the room. 

She headed up the stairs and moved toward the door Applejack was locked in. She felt a shiver run down her spine, her stomach little more than a cold pit. She swallowed hard and knelt down to the keyhole. She pressed her eye to it and looked around the room.

Applejack sat in the corner of the room, a blank look on her face. Her eyes were unfocused, while the room was in complete disarray. Dazzleglow stood up, though she could not help but risk another look into the room. When she did, she was met with Applejack’s eye, staring back at her.

Dazzleglow cried out and fell backwards.

She heard hooves running toward her and in a few moments, Starglow was at her side, pulling her to her feet and led her downstairs.

“What were you thinking? She could’ve hurt you!” Starglow said. She tried to keep her voice low once they reached the bottom of the stairs.

Dazzleglow shook her head. “Peach Blossom is determined to try and use her magic again tonight.”

Starglow frowned. “She can’t. She’s not fit enough.”

“Try telling her that.”

The two went to the living area where their friends sat. Happyglow found another blanket and draped it round Dazzleglow’s shoulders. Brightglow sat down next to her and leaned into her. Dazzleglow rested her head atop her friend’s.

Brightglow jumped then moved closer to Dazzleglow. Applejack screamed from the upstairs room she was confined to.

Starglow stood up and trotted to the door. “Don’t worry, I’ll go and see what’s got her upset this time.”

She disappeared out of the room, while Happyglow went over to Dazzleglow and Brightglow, sitting with them both. She reached over and stroked Brightglow’s mane, as they listened for their friend returning.

“Dazzleglow! You might want to come up here!” Starglow called from upstairs.

Dazzleglow was on her feet in seconds, galloping out of the room. Happyglow and Brightglow followed at her heels. The three ran up the stairs and stopped where Starglow stood.

“I looked through the keyhole, Peach Blossom is in there!” she exclaimed. “I can’t get the door open to help her!”

Dazzleglow went to the door and looked through the keyhole. Sure enough, Peach Blossom was in the room, squaring off against Applejack. The pony ignored her.

Dazzleglow tried the door, rattling the door handle. She could hear hooves on the other side, and the door swung open. Dazzleglow pushed it, catching a glimpse of Applejack’s dark hair. She went into the room and the door slammed shut behind her.

“Dazzleglow! You cannot be here!” Peach Blossom shouted, already in the air. “Your presence provokes her!”

Dazzleglow looked over to the dark-haired pony. Applejack grinned in response.

Peach Blossom beat her wings hard, sprinkles glistening in the air. Applejack continued to grin, the wind from the Flutter Pony, blowing her mane and tail. It did not, however, seem to be doing anything else.

Applejack laughed.

Peach Blossom flapped her wings harder and harder, having already switched to Utter Flutter moments before. Applejack began to walk forward towards Peach Blossom, hair flowing in the wind.

Dazzleglow’s eyes widened. From what she had been told about the Flutter Ponies, nothing could withstand Utter Flutter, let alone be able to walk through it as if it were a breeze on a sunny day.

Dazzleglow moved to Peach Blossom’s side and her horn lit up. This stopped Applejack, who looked at her as if she would a mere curiosity. The dark-haired pony reached a hoof out and touched Dazzleglow’s horn. 

The touch sent her flying back across the room. Her own magic, in conjunction with Utter Flutter, did nothing.

Peach Blossom struggled to stay in the air. She landed on the floor with a thump. 

Dazzleglow struggled to her feet, and managed to make her way over to Peach Blossom. The Flutter Pony nudged her and guided her toward the door. They slammed it shut, and locked it, Applejack’s laughter on the other side.


	17. Milky Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dazzleglow and Sparkler approach the Party Ponies in the hope of enlisting the help of the legendary Princess Ponies.

**Part 17 – Milky Way**

With two failed attempts, Dazzleglow was worried. The ponies were gathered once more in the living area of Paradise Estate, while Happyglow distributed blankets to the everyone. She sat down next to Dazzleglow and pulled her close.

Peach Blossom sat on the floor, her head down, her mane covering her face. She heaved a sigh and looked to Dazzleglow. “My deepest, sincerest apologies,” she said, “I was arrogant. I thought nothing could withstand the Utter Flutter.”

“Normally nothing can,” Sparkler added, “Dream Valley has been saved numerous times by the Flutter Ponies.”

“And yet, Applejack’s magic can.”

Sparkler stayed silent.

Happyglow looked between them. “What happened in there?”

“Dazzleglow attempted to aid me in my attempt to dispel the magic. The moment her horn lit up, it reacted with Applejack.”

Happyglow frowned. “Reacted how?”

“It sent me flying across the room. I couldn’t get near her,” Dazzleglow explained. “It was as if, when I went to even try, her magic reacted to mine. It was an automatic response almost.”

Happyglow looked to Peach Blossom. “Could it be, that Dazzleglow’s magic is the exact opposite to Applejack’s? And that’s why she reacts as she has done to Dazzleglow being here at all?”

Peach Blossom put her hoof under her chin. “It is a sound theory. And would explain much in terms of everything that has went on.”

“Then surely, something to enhance your Utter Flutter and Dazzleglow’s magic would work against this pony?”

The Flutter Pony nodded slowly. “It has the potential to yield results.”

Dazzleglow’s eyes widened and she looked to Happlyglow. “What are you doing?”

“You may be the second youngest of us, but do not pretend you’re powerless,” Happlyglow told her, somewhat sternly. On seeing Dazzleglow’s expression however, she softened. “You’re probably the most powerful of us. If it weren’t for you, we wouldn’t have been able to fly to Patch’s aid.”

Dazzleglow blushed and dipped her head.

Sparkler frowned slightly. “Something you’re not telling us?”

Happyglow nodded, though she had a smile on her face. “Though she doesn’t like to admit it, her magic is quite powerful, and not just limited to making star shows for the baby ponies. Her magic can repair anything.”

“Anything?”

“Indeed. I’m sure she’s told you about when she met Patch?”

Sparkler nodded.

“She repaired the balloon, as well as conjuring wings for us all to fly there.”

“That explains a lot, and why Applejack seems to become more active. She’s trying to protect herself; she recognises you as a danger to her,” Sparkler said.

“If that is indeed the case, then anything enhance our combined efforts would work,” Peach Blossom said, voicing her thoughts aloud. “The question therein lies; what magic is more powerful than Utter Flutter and Dazzleglow?”

There was a moment of silence, then Sparkler’s face lit up. “The Princess Ponies!”

The group of ponies looked to her, some with a frown, others surprised. It had been several years since anyone of Dream Valley had had dealings with Royal Paradise. When King Lavan stole the magic wands, and Princess Pearl sought help from Paradise Estate, when the wands were returned, the Princess Ponies stayed in Royal Paradise to govern and look after it. Each took on the role of queen, and each took it equally as seriously.

The glowing ponies, however, knew of the legends and the myths, but not the ponies themselves.

“The Princess Ponies each have a magic wand that does something different,” Sparkler explained. “Princess Pearl has kept in contact with Paradise, while Princess Ruby and Princess Aquamarine visit the hair salon often. Princess Aquamarine goes to see the Party Ponies on a regular basis!”

Peach Blossom tilted her head. “You think they would be sympathetic to our plight?”

Sparkler nodded. “Surely they would.”

Happlyglow turned to her. “All right, how do we contact them?”

“The Party Ponies. Milky Way in particular keeps in contact with Princess Aquamarine. If we can speak to her, then perhaps together we can come up with something.”

Happyglow looked to her friends and shrugged. “It’s worth a shot.”

Dazzleglow stood up from the floor. “I guess I’d better get prepared.”

Sparkler stepped forward. “Not alone you’re not.”

Dazzleglow couldn’t help but smile. As ever, her friend was there for her and ever the constant rock of support to her. She went to her, and pulled Sparkler into a tight hug.

Within the hour, they were ready to leave.

For a while, they walked in silence, Dazzleglow unsure of what to say to her friend. She glanced to Sparkler, the blue unicorn looking ahead of them on the trip they were making.

Dazzleglow sighed. “I didn’t mean to keep my magic hidden from you,” she said, “I’m so used to keeping it hidden and not being able to use it as freely, that I just…” She trailed off into silence.

“Force of habit,” Sparkler replied. She moved closer to Dazzleglow. “I can understand why you have. I didn’t realise just what you could do.”

“I can make my friends into Pegasus ponies, and myself.” She smiled to herself. “Sometimes, I used to fly through the stars so quickly, Pony Land thought I was a shooting star.”

Sparkler giggled. “I’m sure it was a sight to behold.”

“Oh, it was.” Dazzleglow glanced to Sparkler. “I’ve spent so long hiding it, I didn’t know any other way to be.”

Sparkler rested her head on Dazzleglow’s neck. “You’re forgiven. If you make me a Pegasus at least once!”

Dazzleglow laughed. “Deal.”

They walked on, reaching the Walled Garden where Sweet Tooth kept her lollipop tree. Over the wall, the two unicorns could see the various houses made out of lollipop sticks by the Nonsense Gnome. There was, however, no sign of Sweet Tooth, nor any of the Party Ponies.

They went onward, looking for any sign of the ponies. Eventually, they could hear the sounds of laughter and excited chatter. Dazzleglow and Sparkler headed in the direction of the noise.

Spread out in the distance, was a long table, the silhouettes of the ponies gathered around it. The two unicorns broke into a gallop and arrived where the Party Ponies were. Sweet Tooth was the first to notice them, and she broke into a grin on seeing them there. She quickly gathered plates together, filling them completely then trotted over to Sparkler and Dazzleglow, handing them over.

“Hello Sparkler!” she said, then looked to Dazzleglow. “I don’t believe we’ve met. I’m Sweet Tooth.”

“Dazzleglow,” she answered, having already taken the plate from her. 

“I can see why,” Sweet Tooth answered. She ushered them forward toward the table. “Come, come. Sit with us.”

Sparkler glanced around, then spotted the unicorn she was after. “Milky Way,” she greeted her with a smile, “It’s been too long since I last saw you.”

The pink unicorn, with stars covering her body, grinned in return. “Indeed it has.” She trotted over to Sparkler and engulfed her in a hug. “What are you doing here?”

Sparkler returned the hug, with equal ferocity, then stood back. “It’s a long, long story.”

Between them, Dazzleglow and Sparkler filled the Party Ponies in on Applejack and everything she had done. The ponies went silent, glancing between each other, with equal expressions of uneasiness. When they were finished, a silence fell.

“So now we’re here, hoping to speak to Princess Aquamarine,” Sparkler told them.

Milky Way nodded. “You’re in luck. She’s due to join us in an hour or so. I’m sure she’ll help, or know of some way.”

Sparkler sighed in relief. “Wonderful.”

Milky Way retrieved another plate and filled it with food. “Until then, try and take your minds off it.” She hand it to them, and they spoke of everything but Applejack.


	18. The Princess Ponies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dazzleglow and Sparkler meet Princess Aquamarine and discuss what can be done about Applejack and her powers.

**Author's Note** \- For this, I'm using the Princess Ponies UK names after the gemstones. I'm awful at remembering them at points in terms of what Princess Ruby and Aquamarine's names are for the US. As always, thank you all for the comments, the kudos and the views. They make my day every time :)

**Part 18 – The Princess Ponies**

Princess Aquamarine arrived with little fanfare and approached the table where Milky Way greeted her warmly. She was accompanied by her dragon attendant, Prickles. Her gaze settled on Dazzleglow and Sparkler, and she smiled in greeting.

“Salutations, Little Ponies,” she said, then trotted over to them when Dazzleglow bowed deeply. “There is no need for that. Please, stand.”

Dazzleglow obeyed.

“Now then, what brings you here? It’s not often I find you visiting, Sparkler.”

Sparkler shook her head. “We have a problem, Highness. There’s a strange pony back at Paradise Estate that’s been causing all kinds of problems.”

Once more they relayed the story of Applejack and her magic, including Dazzleglow’s own magic. Princess Aquamarine listened intently, a frown on her face at the mention of magic. She remained quiet for a few moments after they finished their tale.

“This is most disturbing news,” she remarked. She sat down on the ground next to the table. “Most Earth ponies do not have that kind of talent for the magic you describe.”

“We think it’s reacting to Dazzleglow’s,” Sparkler added.

Princess Aquamarine nodded, then smiled at Dazzleglow. “The famous magical glowing ponies.”

Dazzleglow’s eyes widened and a blush crept across her face. “I didn’t realise we were known outside of Pony Land.”

“Indeed, my dear. As guardians of the Magic Wands, it is our business to know about the magic within and out of Royal Paradise.” Her smile spread into a grin. “That includes the glowing magical ponies of Pony Land.”

Dazzleglow said nothing, though her face flushed even more.

She winked at Dazzleglow, then grew serious. “The point remains, it is powerful magic on both sides. For it to react to yours means that it is indeed the opposite.”

Sparkler tilted her head. “What kind of dark magic then can hope to match?”

“Demons.”

Dazzleglow’s eyes widened, and, unconsciously, she moved closer to Sparkler. Sparkler noticed and nuzzled her mane, though her own stomach had plummeted at the mention of the dark magic’s source.

“You remember when Princess Pearl sought you out after King Lavan, yes?” Princess Aquamarine asked. When she received a nod of confirmation from the ponies, she continued. “Lavan had a whole host of lava demons under his command, though they now work together with us. However, there was not just one elemental demon in existence. There are more.”

Sparkler frowned. “Does that mean they’ve cast a spell on her?”

Princess Aquamarine nodded. “Or taken full possession of her. I would need to see to be able to tell for definite.”

Dazzleglow’s widened somewhat in surprise. “You’re coming back with us to Paradise Estate?”

Princess Aquamarine smiled at her. “Indeed. I do need to make the trip back to Royal Paradise to retrieve my wand. After that, I believe I can help.”

Prickles, who had remained silent, had a look of worry on his face. He looked at his Princess, then over to Dazzleglow and Sparkler. “Is it not dangerous to go yourself, my lady?”

Princess Aquamarine knelt down to his level and pulled him close. “Don’t worry, my dear. I will be fine.” She stood up and turned to Sparkler and Dazzleglow. “I will meet you there once I have my wand.”

Milky Way stepped forward. “I’m coming too.” She looked over to the two unicorns. “If you don’t mind, that is.”

“It’s not the safest place to be,” Dazzleglow answered. 

Milky Way tilted her head. “You have her locked up in the room, yes? I’d like to see, and to make sure Aquamarine will be all right.”

Princess Aquamarine sighed and shook her head. “Such concern for my wellbeing.”

Dazzleglow looked over to her. “Highness, while she may not have hurt anyone yet, I don’t know how she’ll react to your magic.” She dipped her head. “I don’t want to be responsible for something happening to the legendary Princess Ponies.”

Princess Aquamarine stepped forward, facing all of the ponies gathered around. “I understand your worries. I am however, duty bound to investigate this. We are the guardians of the wands, and keepers of the magical balance of Pony Land.” She looked around them. “If there is something as powerful as this dark magic, I have to discover its source.”

The Princess pony glanced over her shoulder then turned away. Milky Way trotted over to her and began to follow.

Dazzleglow and Sparkler looked at each other and turned to make their own way back to Paradise Estate.


	19. Combined Efforts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment has come at last. Princess Aquamarine, Peach Blossom and Dazzleglow work together to rid Applejack of the strange, dark magic that has plagued her.

**Part 19 – Combined Efforts**

Dazzleglow and Sparkler reached Paradise Estate before Milky Way and Princess Aquamarine, only to return to the sound of screaming. Applejack screeched and wailed, now no longer content with battering the door with her hooves. 

The baby ponies, Moondancer, Dazzleglow’s friends and Raspberry Jam all sat together in the main living area, while Peach Blossom tried her magic against the frozen windows. At this, at least, she had more success, the frost not as thick as it had been. The room warmed to a comfortable temperature and the blankets were discarded.

Raspberry Jam was the first to greet Dazzleglow and Sparkler. “We weren’t sure when you’d be back,” she said, and gestured for both to come closer. Once there, she engulfed them in a hug, to which Sparkler in particular returned it in equal kind.

“Has she been doing that the entire time?” Dazzleglow asked.

Raspberry Jam nodded. “If it continued much longer, I don’t think any of us would be getting any sleep.” She paused and sighed. “How did it go with Milky Way?”

“Princess Aquamarine is on her way here, along with Milky Way,” Sparkler replied. When Raspberry Jam’s jaw dropped, Sparkler could only nod. “We tried to warn her, but she insisted.”

Raspberry Jam nodded. She gestured for them to follow and she made her way to the kitchen. They heard the kettle being filled with water a moment later.

“I can’t do much to help, but I can at least do this,” she said. 

Dazzleglow felt her heart break. Despite Happyglow and her friends insisting it wasn’t her fault for the happenings, she couldn’t help but feel it was. The tension was palpable, that it could be cut with a knife, and the rest of the ponies felt it too.

Raspberry Jam disappeared and returned, a tray piled high with cups, a pot billowing steam on it too. She handed them out between the ponies, then filled the cups to the brim, adding milk, sugar and honey to each ponies’ preference.

They sat together in uncomfortable silence, no one wishing to speak, despite the noise upstairs. Happyglow sat with Dazzleglow, as did Sparkler. Starglow however, remained by Pearly’s side, the little unicorn absently ruffling Mr Stuffings fur.

Moondancer however, paced. She paced the length of the room and checked the window at regular intervals. With each time she checked it with no appearance made by Princess Aquamarine, she grew more impatient, her hooves hitting the floor that much harder.

Brightglow caught her mid-pace and took her to one of the chairs. Baby Moondancer followed and hopped onto the arm of the chair. Moondancer reached out and stroked her daughter’s mane.

It took them by surprise when they noticed silence had fallen, and Applejack no longer assaulted the door in the hopes of escape.

It was in this silence they heard the door open, and Princess Aquamarine appeared, accompanied by both her dragon and Milky Way.

The pink starry unicorn trotted over to Raspberry Jam and hugged her, the other pony already on her way to the kitchen to attend to the new guests. Princess Aquamarine stepped into the living room, a bag over her shoulder, that Prickles opened and retrieved Aquamarine’s wand. She went over to the window, lifted her wand and it lit up. The frost dissipated, water running down the glass.

Peach Blossom stood up. “Greetings, Highness. We are honoured to accommodate you,” she said with a deep bow.

“The pleasure is mine, Peach Blossom,” Aquamarine replied, “Though I must offer my apologies for not visiting Queen Rosedust in some time.”

Peach Blossom shook her head. “Think nothing of it. Rosedust understands your duties are of absolute importance.”

Milky Way returned with a steaming cup, while Raspberry Jam brought another tray. Aquamarine smiled and took the cup from the tray.

The smile was short-lived. Above them, Applejack’s voice rang out, a wail from the top of the stairs resounded. Aquamarine frowned and went toward the doorway. The wail quieted, then became a low giggle, the voice raspy and harsh.

“And this is our errant pony,” Aquamarine remarked, “All right Peach Blossom, come along. We will deal with this.” She looked over to Dazzleglow. “You too, magical pony.”

Happyglow frowned. “How do you know of us?”

Aquamarine’s smile returned. “It is my duty to know both you, and all the magic of Pony Land. The glowing magical ponies are becoming as much a legend as the Princess Ponies.” She dipped her head. “My intent was not to insult you, indeed I have quite the respect.”

“Then you know this pony has reacted to Dazzleglow,” Happyglow said, instinctively moving closer to her.

Aquamarine nodded. “Yes. I have also heard how it is resistant to the Utter Flutter and Dazzleglow’s own magic. Hence why I am here.”

She turned back to the door, Peach Blossom already halfway up the stairs, Dazzleglow now at the doorway. Aquamarine followed Peach Blossom, while Dazzleglow took a deep breath before she followed them.

The laughter continued, drifting down to them along the corridor. The door was already open.

Peach Blossom hovered above it. “This door was locked before.”

“No time like the present,” Aquamarine answered, then marched ahead, her wand at the ready. 

Dazzleglow looked over Aquamarine’s shoulder, and watched as Applejack slowly looked over her own shoulder at the ponies. A grin spread across her face, then she sat motionless. She stared through them.

Aquamarine went into the room, Peach Blossom following, then Dazzleglow. When Dazzleglow stepped over the door’s threshold, the door shut behind her.

Peach Blossom immediately flew into the air, ready to activate Utter Flutter, until Aquamarine raised her hoof and bade her to wait. The Flutter pony landed daintily on the floor, though she was ready to move at a second’s notice if the Princess Pony commanded.

Aquamarine cleared her throat. She glanced to her wand which glowed and pulsated. Applejack’s gaze fell on it too and her grin grew wider.

“Hiiighness,” she cooed, then contorted herself into an uncomfortable looking position. Her waist appeared to twist around, her front legs straight out in front of her. “They’ve finally brought you in to deal with me.”

Aquamarine stepped forward. “Indeed. Though I would have you tell me where you came from.”

Applejack chuckled and twisted back. 

The door creaked behind them.

Dazzleglow turned to look over her shoulder and when she looked again, Applejack was gone. Peach Blossom’s gasp alerted their attention, and they found Applejack hanging from the ceiling like a spider.

“Get down from there!” Aquamarine shouted, aiming her wand at the pony. Applejack obeyed, and landed with a thump on the floor.

“Yes, your Hiiiighness.”

“Where did you come from?”

“Away. Far, far away.”

Aquamarine looked to Dazzleglow. “Were you attracted to her? And her friends?”

Applejack’s head snapped around to Dazzleglow, and the unicorn shrunk back. Aquamarine reached out and stroked her back. “The glooowing magical pooonies.”

Dazzleglow felt even worse, her stomach tying itself in cold knots.

“Hiiighness, your wand is beating like a heart.”

Aquamarine ignored this. “Where did you come from?” she asked again.

“Awaaay.”

“Your Highness, this is futile. She refuses to answer, except to refute any claims you make,” Peach Blossom told Aquamarine. “She replies with answers equivalent to nothing.”

In the second Aquamarine turned to Peach Blossom, Applejack was gone again. This time, instead of the pony herself, it was an object flung at them. And it was aimed at Dazzleglow.

“Use your magic, magical pony,” Aquamarine urged. “It’ll protect you, as will we.”

Dazzleglow caught the book in mid-air, her horn lighting up. She landed it carefully on the floor, and while doing so, Applejack threw a vase. Dazzleglow caught this too, then looked to where the object came from. Applejack was pressed against the wall, items levitating around her. Her eyes darted to another book, and it came flying at Dazzleglow’s head. Peach Blossom reacted first and she blew it back at Applejack.

Dazzleglow, horn still lit up, took a step forward. Applejack threw another vase in response. It was caught once more, then placed down.

“Peach Blossom! Use your Utter Flutter!” Aquamarine ordered.

Peach Blossom flew higher to the ceiling then beat her wings hard, twinkles sprinkling the floor like dewdrops. Aquamarine raised her wand, lighting it up. The Utter Flutter increased in strength, the glitter spreading around the floor and walls.

Applejack grunted, perhaps in surprise, Dazzleglow was not sure. She waited, watching Applejack as she slipped off the wall. She landed on her feet and stepped forward.

“Dazzleglow! Your magic!” Aquamarine called to her.

The Utter Flutter continued in strength and frequency, blowing Applejack’s hair and herself a few steps backward. Dazzleglow lit up her horn and faced Applejack. She moved forward, the ethereal glow from her horn causing Applejack’s shadow to move and writhe.

Aquamarine moved her wand, aiming it toward the glow. The glow filled the room, slipping out under the door and into the hall. 

Applejack groaned, the paleness fading, her own natural colouring coming through. She slumped to the floor, Peach Blossom still beating her wings hard, the sprinkles now covered Applejack.

Aquamarine held up her hoof, the glow of the wand faded. Dazzleglow moved away from the pony, while Peach Blossom landed. She too moved back.

Aquamarine rushed to Applejack’s side, nudging her awake. The now orange earth pony’s eyes opened suddenly, and widened. She looked around herself, then cried out, scrambling away from Aquamarine.

“You’re all right, you’re safe,” Aquamarine assured her.

Applejack turned to look at Dazzleglow, wincing when the unicorn moved further away from her. “I’m so sorry. I’m sorry, I…” she began, her eyes filling with tears.

“Rest, my dear. There is plenty of time to hear your story.”


	20. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dazzleglow finds she can't quite settle back into life at Paradise Estate, and decides to return home.

**Part 20 – End**

Dazzleglow lingered in the living area of Paradise Estate, while Raspberry Jam ferried tea to her every so often. 

Peach Blossom and Princess Aquamarine were in Applejack’s room, watching to ensure there were no aftereffects from the dark magic. The building had been peacefully silent, to the point it was unnerving. 

Pearly too stayed in the living area, and due to this, Starglow sat also. The fire crackled quietly in the fireplace, Raspberry Jam regularly feeding it logs to keep it going. With the next tea she brought, she also brought a blanket, and draped it around Dazzleglow’s shoulders.

“You look exhausted,” she told her.

Dazzleglow held the cup between her hooves. “I just can’t believe it’s finally over.”

Raspberry Jam rested her head on Dazzleglow’s. “It is. And you’ve been so very brave throughout.” She looked over to Pearly and smiled. “You too. Your cousin is lucky to have you.”

Pearly’s cheeks flushed and she dipped her head. “I didn’t do anything though.”

Starglow nudged. “You did though. You did the best thing you could’ve. You believed Baby Moondancer.”

Pearly said nothing, though her cheeks turned an even brighter red.

There was a tinkle, and Peach Blossom flew down the stairs back into the living area. She landed next to Dazzleglow then put her hoof over the unicorn’s.

“Applejack has recounted what happened. There is much she cannot recall, only flashes, as she describes, of her time here,” Peach Blossom explained. She looked to Dazzleglow. “She would like to see you.”

Dazzleglow’s eyes widened, and she felt her stomach grow cold. Both Raspberry Jam and Starglow moved to either side of her.

“You can decline this, she does understand if you choose to. But she would like to apologize for her behaviour and what she has put you through.”

Raspberry Jam pulled Dazzleglow close. “We’ll be right there, if you want to.”

Dazzleglow nodded then stood up, heading up the stairs and along the corridor.

Applejack was set up in one of the bedrooms. Princess Aquamarine and Milky Way also sat in the room, Aquamarine next to the bed. She looked over, nodded to Dazzleglow then moved away from the side of the bed. Dazzleglow approached and took up the vacant chair.

Applejack turned to her, then smiled nervously. “I’m glad to see you’re all right,” she said quietly.

Dazzleglow said nothing.

“I’m sorry I caused you so much trouble.” She glanced away. “I don’t remember much, but I remember you. I remember you welcomed me in and took care of me that first night.”

Dazzleglow shook her head. “I couldn’t leave you out there, nor turn you away.”

“And this is how I repay you,” Applejack moaned, a tear running down her cheek.

Dazzleglow reached out and held Applejack’s hoof between her own. “It wasn’t you. It was whatever magic that took hold of you.”

Aquamarine nodded. “Indeed. And I will find out what kind of magic it was, and where it came from.”

Applejack nodded. “I don’t plan to stay long.” She laughed nervously, without humour. “I think I may have worn out my welcome.”

Aquamarine ushered Dazzleglow out of the room once more, where Sparkler met her. Her friend followed her back downstairs, and sat with Raspberry Jam and Starglow. Immediately, Raspberry Jam was on her feet, already bustling her way to the kitchen.

“What did she say?” Starglow asked.

“She doesn’t remember much, only the first night she got here,” Dazzleglow told her.

“She claims she came here in her ‘lucid’ moments for help,” Peach Blossom added. 

“She did say she’s leaving soon. She’s very apologetic about it.”

Sparkler looked to her friend. “What about you? Your visit didn’t exactly go as planned.”

At this, Raspberry Jam returned with tea and cakes. She handed them out, then sat down once more. “I overheard. We’d be glad to have you,” she paused and looked to the other glowing ponies. “All of you, staying with us, for however long you like.”

Dazzleglow smiled. “Thank you, Raspberry Jam.”

~

In the days that followed, Applejack recovered enough to leave Paradise Estate. She was sent on her way with sparkling stones, cake and fruit to keep her going for her journey. Still she did not meet Dazzleglow’s eyes, though the unicorn did come to see her off and wished her well.

The rest of the glowing, magical ponies left a few days after, leaving Dazzleglow alone at Paradise Estate. Raspberry Jam spent her time doting on her, while Sparkler rarely left her side. Both ponies recognised the events of the past few weeks had taken a heavy toll on her. Dazzleglow however, was glad of their support and let them bring her tea, cake and varying shiny stones Sparkler found on their walks.

When night came, Dazzleglow found she could not be alone in a room. Her eyes shot open at every noise, her newly acquired nightlight was a permanent fixture, and she often found herself asleep in the chairs of the living area. Though worried, her friends did not chide her for falling asleep in chairs. Instead, they put a blanket over her and waited till she awoke.

~

Another few days went by before a letter came for Dazzleglow from Princess Aquamarine. As before, Dazzleglow felt nervous when she opened it, hoping it was not news that another pony like Applejack had been found.

It was not.

Dazzleglow read over the letter, a frown forming on her face. The Princess Pony spoke of the same dark magic being picked up around other areas, including Pony Land. The letter did not, at least, ask her to use her magic against it, only to be vigilant against it.

It did not ease Dazzleglow’s mind.

She put the letter away in her bag as she gathered her things together. Today was the day she would return to her friends and the house with the stars thatched into its roof.

Sparkler found her first.

“Oh! I thought you were outside,” she said, trotting into the room.

Dazzleglow shook her head. “No, I was getting things prepared before I left.”

Sparkler’s face fell. “You’re leaving?”

Dazzleglow nodded. “My friends will be missing me.”

“I’ll miss you too.”

Dazzleglow hugged her. “Oh I know. And I’ll miss you too.”

Sparkler let go of her. “At least promise you’ll visit again soon. Starglow too. I think Pearly misses her.”

“I’ll bring Starglow and the prettiest stones I can find for your collection.”

Sparkler smiled. This was the Dazzleglow she knew.

The two unicorns made their way through the house and out of the door. Sparkler kept pace until Paradise Estate was a pink dot on the horizon. She looked back at it, then back to Dazzleglow.

“Off you go, I’ll be fine the rest of the way,” Dazzleglow assured her.

With a last hug, Sparkler turned and walked back to Paradise Estate.

The End


End file.
